The Fox, the Bunny, and the Zootopia
by Arya Rift
Summary: Officers Judy Hopps and Nicholas P. Wilde are up and ready for action! Follow these two characters from Zootopia as they live their life as officers of Zootopia Police Department in a series of short stories. Rated T just in case.
1. Shooting Range

**The Fox, the Bunny, and the Zootopia  
**

 **File #01: Shooting Range  
**

* * *

 **Cover image edited by Arya Rift. Original images belong to their respective owners.**

 **Here it goes, the first chapter of my series of short stories, make sure you read 'After All of This' first because this series continue from that. It's a story of mine right on the list.**

* * *

There was an ambulance, there was a tree fell down, and there were police cars around. Zootopia had another day of peace with a small spice of crime everyday. Nick brought a medikit from the ambulance to the side of the road where Judy was holding her left arm, it was more or less limp. Nick bow down and opened the kit taking a cotton. He reached for Judy's left arm but she distanced away.

Nick narrowed his eyes. "Carrots, let me see that," he said as she backed away.

"What? See what? I'm perfectly fine," she said while cocking a smile across her face, but Nick could see through that from that round face. "Why don't you file up the report while I buy you something, eh?"

The fox was unfazed. "Judy," he called her actual name, this time a little louder.

The bunny cop finally gave in and released her hold of her left arm. There was a visible cut on her shirt sleeve and around it was red. Nick grabbed her arm and rolled the sleeve up. There was a minor cut so it wasn't too serious. Nick sighed in relief. He had her arm leveled before tapping the cotton around the cut to clean any dirt.

"Hang on, it's clean now," Nick said while taking a bandage from the kit. "Now it might hurt a bit," he warned and Judy closed her eyes as she prepared for the pain. "Okay, good."

Nick put the bandage to the cut and pressed on it, Judy winced at first but then settled down. "Much better."

"See, not too bad," Nick said while smirking. "Let's go back." Nick offered a paw at the bunny which she took to help her stand up.

Nick already briefed the field officer about the scene so they could go back. The scene wasn't that farm from the base so after a short walk, they arrived at the lobby. Clawhauser was there receiving visitors as he always do and were surprised when he saw Judy holding her arm.

"Judy!" he put down his donuts as the duo approached the counter. "What happened?"

Judy put on a smile to ease him. "Eh, just a cut. No big deal."

"Knife?"

"Bullet," Nick corrected.

"No, don't take gunshots lightly, you hear me, Judy?" the cheetah said as soon as Nick finished talking. "Gunshots can make traumas and shock. Look you already looked traumatized!" he said when he see that Judy wasn't as cheerful as she always have.

"It's not that." she sighed. "When he took his gun, I could have shot him, but I missed and get shot instead.

The topic immediately became Judy's dislike. The case just now was a stakeout gone wrong. She and Nick were assigned to investigate a suspect of drug dealership and after a day of investigating, they ended up stalking the suspect. It was awesomely boring. The followed the suspect for around three hours from the time the suspect left his house to him visiting a cafe that was under suspicion that he made contact with them there. After the suspect left the cafe, the two followed him into an alley where the suspect interacted with a customer.

Judy pulled out her tranquilizer gun and shouted at them to surrender. All of the sudden the suspect pulled out a gun and started shooting, making Judy retaliate with two shots of her gun while Nick called for backup. She missed her shots and a bullet of the suspect made a cut on her left arm. Nick was surprised to notice that and promptly used his own tranquilizer and released two shots. One hit the suspect's chest while the other hit past his leg onto his customer's right leg as they run, disabling them.

Nick and Clawhauser looked at each other. "You sure you can shoot?" Nick teased.

Judy glared at him. "Of course I can!" she said. "Your shots back there were just beginner's luck!" she said, claiming Nick's shots were purely out of luck.

Nick felt accused, but he smiled mischievously as he said, "Oh, so you're saying I'm just lucky for shooting two villains in the center while you with your eagle eye hit the air?" he teased again, this time with annoying tone.

"Wanna see who's better?" she challenged.

The fox wanted nothing but to annoy his friend. "Suit me fine."

Clawhauser just backed away when he saw electricity sparked between the two.

* * *

Five minutes later, they were in ZPD's shooting range underground.

"I've never been here before," Nick mentioned. "The shooting range I trained in was in Shepherd Meadows," he said as he looked around the rather big room.

"Mine was near Crocodile Delta," Judy said. "How many are these shooting ranges out there?"

But at a corner, she bumped into someone. She slipped but Nick supported her from behind.

"Ah, sorry. You okay?"

It was a lynx, with reddish fur similar to Nick's and lynx iconic black tuft behind the ears in a uniform the same as Nick's. What really caught Judy and Nick's attention was his sniper rifle he was carrying. He immediately put down his rifle as he helped Judy stand back up.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't see you I was checking on my rifle. Are you hurt?" he asked worried.

Judy cocked a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. No problem. I'm sorry too I didn't see you too," she offered a paw and they shake hands.

"Sorry I'm in a hurry. See you again another time!" the lynx said as he ran toward the elevator.

Nick just stood there dumbfounded. "You see that sniper rifle?"

"Yeah," the bunny responded. "Cool, right?"

After some minutes, they were prepping their weapon of choice which were surprisingly the same: RX type 4 pawgun, a gun designed to the size of dogs and small cat species. Which also include bunnies as well.

"Two magazines, a total of twenty bullets, and two minutes. The loser buys the winner a drink," Judy said as she cocked her gun.

Nick just nodded with his usual calm face. "Go."

The targets immediately appear after them. The two instantly aimed their guns and shot it. Testing their reflexes as they shoot target after target. After one down, they quickly switched to another one and try to shoot them before the other does. Judy was picked up by her adrenaline, shooting quickly and cycles between the targets, shooting the ones she got locked with her eyes _"I'm gonna beat you, just see!"_ she thought. Nick, on the other paw, was shooting in a calm and steady rate of fire. Adding a pause between shots and quickscoping his targets. _"One thing I know about shooting is to keep level-headed"_ thought. Otherwise, he was thinking about the free drink.

Two minutes were up and the two looked at the score, which reads:

 **Nick Wilde:**

 **Double Hit: 2  
**

 **Perfect: 8**

 **Great: 6**

 **Good: 4**

 **Miss: 0**

 **Judy Hopps:**

 **Perfect: 4  
**

 **Great: 8**

 **Good: 2**

 **Miss: 6**

"What?!" Judy exclaimed and looked at Nick furiously.

Nick grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Wow, I turned out to be gifted in this thing. Don't forget the drink, Carrots," he mentioned.

Outside, Judy bought two coffees in a bottle and handed one to Nick. "Here, Mr. Eagle Eye."

"Thank you. Don't be mad because you lost to your junior, Ms. Blur Eyes," Nick said as he grabbed the bottle.

"WHY YOU!" Judy jet to his way while Nick instantly run away. "DON'T RUN!"

* * *

 **The first is done. It came to my mind an idea that Nick actually better in shooting than Judy. A kind of junior-senior like thing when the junior is actually better in abilities than the senior.  
**

 **PM or review to tell me what you think about this. You can also tell me you suggestion of future chapters if you want to and I'll consider it.**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Nick's Home

**The Fox, the Bunny, and the Zootopia**

 **File #02: Nick's Home  
**

* * *

 **So I've seen many FFs that tells about Nick's visit to Judy's home, Bunnyburrow, and even spend sometime there. Well I'm going to do the opposite.**

* * *

It was evening. Nick was just finished filing a report on his and Judy's last assignment this week. Tomorrow's Sunday and they got a day-off, a token of gratitude for their hardwork. While Judy felt somewhat weird at the word 'day-off', Nick whistled about it with a smile on his face. He would like to relax sometime, as this was his first real job, he had to adjust to it. He was more than happy to take a break, a full day break.

Judy, on the other paw, was walking in circles as she thinking something to do on her day-off. Why not? Since the first day she stayed in Zootopia, her days were spent doing her duty as an officer. She was something full of passion. Chief Bogo once offered her to take a day-off, but she declined, as she had more things to do with her job, which, to the chief, was pretty impressive for the size of a bunny. She only accepted this one because Nick persuaded her to.

Nick was about to walk out the lobby with a chocolate bar in his hand and an orange juice bottle in another when he noticed Judy walking back and forth. After thinking for a while, he decided to ask what's wrong.

"Well, you can take a long nap. It helps if you're tired," said Clawhauser after munching a portion of his donut. "I've done that several times."

"That's the problem," said Judy, not stopping her walk. "I'm not tired and I've got nothing to do tomorrow!" then she stopped and held her ears down. "Ugh," she groaned. "What am I gonna do?"

Nick approached with his usual expression which consists of a half closed eyes, raised eyebrows, and a smile. "What's got into you, Carrots?" he asked before taking a bite from his chocolate bar. "I thought vacations are supposed to make people happy and relax."

When Judy didn't answer, Clawhauser answered for her. "She said she has nothing to do tomorrow and she's freaking out about what she'll going to do tomorrow," he explained as he took another donut from its box. "I suggested her to chill out and have a long nap, but she don't want to."

Nick chuckled. "That's not a suggestion for people as energetic as her." He took another bite.

"What do you suggest then?" Clawhauser said as he see Judy getting more and more distraught.

"Don't worry, I got this," Nick said and threw his trash away. He approached Judy who was still walking in circles and stopped her by holding her head with both of his hand. "How about you spend tomorrow at somewhere open? You know, maybe do some work out and sprinting."

"Huh?" said both Judy and Clawhauser. "Where could I find-OOOOHHHH I KNOW!" her face brightened in a flash as an idea struck her mind.

Nick grinned. "See?" Clawhauser just nodded it off and then Nick drank his orange juice.

"I'm going to your place!" the bunny said suddenly, making Nick, who already swallowed some juice, cough it out in surprise. Several officers on the line of fire took cover immediately from the orange colored liquid that sprayed in the air.

"Sorry," Nick said softly to the officers. "Why would you want to go to my place?" Nick asked, refraining from taking another drink from his now half-bottle orange juice. "There's other places with open space beside my place."

"I know no such places," Judy said while putting a finger on Nick's chest. "Besides, it's your idea."

Nick glanced at Clawhauser who was holding his laugh and the cheetah raised both paws. The fox then sighed in defeat. "Alright alright. We're spending the day-off at my place," he said nonchalantly, to which the bunny just laughed in amusement at his expression. "I'll meet you in front of the plaza by 05.00 tomorrow."

"Roger that."

* * *

They were just some kilometers away from the central Sahara Square where they entered a grassland in a car Nick rented. The lack of building made the sky view incredibly wider and the natural surrounding made the air fresher. Something everyone in the city need once a while. The uneven road added a wild side of the drive.

"I love this place. Reminds me of home," Judy remarked.

Nick peered at her before returning his sight at front. "Is it?"

"Well, without having to do farm work, that is."

"So you really was working as a farmer," he said, cocking a smile as he remembered the time he first called Judy 'Carrots'. "My eyes don't lie at all."

Judy punched his arm in annoyance. "Oh forget it. Are we there yet?" she said while looking outside the window with half of her body out.

Nick who was driving glanced at her and was surprised when he see Judy's legs the only part of her inside. He immediately pulled her by her belt inside. Judy who was sightseeing was shocked when she was pulled in.

"Don't try anything crazy," Nick warned.

Really, as much as they go searching for danger, his best friend the bunny couldn't seem to stay out of danger. Not to mention how inexperienced she was for city work. An example of this was when she met Mr. Big, she identified herself as a cop right in front of him, not even know what crime boss are - aside of seeing them as bad guys. Nick tried to bail them out, but Judy's oblivious to the situation nearly had them frozen to death, only to be saved by Judy's kindness, to which he sighed in relief for.

But that's what partners are for, right? Filling in what the other lacked? Balancing weaknesses? Judy was impulsive and brave so much that she often don't look around her. There where Nick came in. If Judy was acting a little off the line, he would tell her to back up and try another way. That how partners work, right?

When Nick snapped back to reality, his home was just before them. "That's it," he said to Judy, who was sightseeing the scene.

Before them was a bridge, the very bridge where Judy and Nick meet again and reconcile to solve the case. Back then was Judy coming here to ask Nick's help once more. Now, they're looking for a nice day-off. Judy never had the chance to see what Nick's place really was. Back then she was focused to get Nick.

They stepped down the car and unloaded their luggage which were the two's respective bag. Nick parked the car just by under the bridge.

"So this is it? Your house?" Judy asked, looking around the bridge, not finding anything a house normally have.

Nick shrugged and get under the bridge. He turned to the side and swayed some vines away, revealing a small trapdoor on the wall. "After you," he said, directing his paw at the opened door.

Judy entered the trapdoor which a passage way led to a rather large room underground walled by nice bricks painted in cream. The room's roughly ten by ten meters and the height is double of Judy's. It was tiled by white tiles. There was a bookshelf that was half full with the middle shelves hollowed and there was a wooden table for two. Two photos in frames were on a smaller table by a large bed for two fox-sized animal. A wooden door that might lead to the bathroom and then some kitchen stuff beside the entrance.

"Wow," Judy remarked. "It's so complex. I never thought this place was ever here."

"Never let them know too much about you," Nick quoted. "I was a con artist. I wouldn't tell them where they could strangle me to death easily, would I?" he said simply.

Judy could only nod at the former con artist when she noticed that the light actually came from a hole on the ceiling. "Is this what you use for everyday lighting?"

"I'm rarely home so I think yes," the fox said nonchalantly. "Sometimes I stayed at some places throughout the city I made. Sometimes I stayed at Finnick's van, though he snores loudly," he grimaced at the thought.

"Okay," she said awkwardly. "Now what do we do?"

Nick spend some seconds thinking until Judy's thumper of her foot snapped him off his mind. "How about relaxing under the sun?" He said as he picked two long chairs he usually used to relax.

"Nick," the bunny groaned. "I have to do something other than that."

"How about a run around the hill?"

"Great!"

They immediately went outside and start jogging. Judy jogged at fast rate as she always did things while Nick took the jog lightly while still having that half closed eyes and smile of his plastered to his face. The air was energizing and fresh, the air Judy always breathed in her hometown along with various smell of crops. The fresh air, the bright blue sky, and the lush grassland increased Judy's spirit to the top to the point she outrun Nick and meet him back from behind him.

"Come on, _Nicky!_ " she exclaimed as she passed the fox. "Catch me if you can!"

 _"Wha-? Nicky?"_ thought Nick. _"Dumb bunny!"_ and the fox subsequently increased his speed which he catch up to Judy in a short time.

Nick smirked while Judy threw him a face that said 'try harder!' before increasing her speed, making it a race rather than jogging.

"Well, how do you think of my home?"

"It's amazing!" she exclaimed excitedly.

And then they spend the rest of the day in the Nick's house, catching their breath. Both changed their clothes and rested for a while and ate some lunch. As Judy finished her carrot, Nick brought the previous two chairs and Judy finally gave up and relaxed with Nick beside the bridge.

Judy raised her sunhat. "Actually, this is pretty good," she admitted. "It felt nice to relax after all that work."

Nick at her words. "Told you so."

* * *

 **Done! Phew, I didn't think I'd be able to update this fast. Well, it's good to see my own work anyway. Leave a review and tell me how I did it if you want!  
**

 **See ya next time!**


	3. What's the Middle One?

**The Fox, the Bunny, and the Zootopia**

 **File #03: What's the Middle One?**

* * *

 **It was an surprising moment when Nick was shown in uniform among other graduates, but what caught my eye was when Judy badged Nick, Nick's name plate was 'Nicholas P. Wilde' and when I see it I was like "the heck's that 'P'?" So I came with this idea.  
**

* * *

Judy and Nick were adjusting their car after the suspension broke when a criminal crashed their car into theirs yesterday, hard. The two were no mechanic but both had experience in machines and suspensions and such, experienced enough to enable them to adjust the car by themselves without paying mechanics. Even though the department would pay for such damage, a thing Nick was sure off, Judy felt like 'if they could do something, then do it'. The fox could only agree.

Back home Judy used to fix the tractor when it stops working and his father telling her what to do. Several weeks later she could do it without him. On the other paw, Nick helped Finnick repair his van when it broke down, something the smaller fox really like since he doesn't have to pay.

Judy was coming back from a turn before a red fox in orange mechanic uniform. "How was she?" he asked, coffee in his right paw. "I'm sure it's back to new. Last night's calibration was off."

Judy opened the door and came down, cleaning her own orange colored uniform clean of dust. "Yeah, but it still felt a bit off," she said while passing Nick and grabbed her cup of coffee. She sighed before taking a drink. "Yep, that's a nice cup of Joe."

Nick hummed. "Odd. Let me adjust it a little more," he said while grabbing some tools.

Judy quickly stopped drinking. "Oh. No. No. No," she said rapidly, stopping Nick in his track. " Don't. Just leave it be. It's much closer to normal now."

"If you say so," and the fox came back to the tools table and put down some that he took.

While Nick was organizing the tools, Judy's eyes wandered around the garage until they locked at a hat, a police hat, and Nick's hat that was upside down. While looking at it, around the inside of the hat was some words in white written on the inner ring. 'Nicholas P. Wilde' it said. Suddenly she get curious. She never had known Nick's middle name. Uh, maybe she had read it on a list somewhere, but she forgot!

"Guess our job here's done," Nick said, emptying his cup. "Let's hang out somewhere."

"Yeah," the bunny replied. "Sure." but she hadn't got herself to forget about that 'P' yet.

Several minutes later the two were back on their uniforms. Judy cracked some bones while Nick casually walked outside the base, where the sun high in the sky casting its light and heat down there, warming Zootopia's inhabitant. There was a new cafe that just opened near the base, Nick might as well pay it visit. Who knows? Maybe he'll get a free drink or sort.

"Hey Carrots," he said casually. "Wanna go to the new cafe?" but the bunny was having a paw on her chin, drowned in her own mind, which Nick snapped her back into reality by, well, snapped a finger in front of her. "Hey. You hear me?"

The rabbit immediately snapped out when she realized Nick were waiting for her response. "Good idea, let's go." Judy took the lead while Nick shook his head at her behavior.

They went out from the lobby and stopped before a street where it was still red light. Nick peered to his side to find a still thoughtful Judy. When the light turned green, Judy walked ahead of Nick to get across as soon as possible.

They stopped before the cafe, where Judy actually moved her sight from the ground to see it. It was a nicely decorated cafe. There were two tables each on the side of the front door with foldable orange gradated umbrella. There were flower patches under the windows where many different flowers with varying color of orange and yellow bloom. Most of the cafe itself was orange-yellow in color. The sign above the door read 'Sunset Cafe.'

"Whoever owns this they really obsessed with sunsets," Nick remarked, seeing how much this cafe looked like a cream pie.

Judy shrugged. "They know how to brighten up the atmosphere though. Come on," she said as she walked inside followed by Nick.

The interior was pretty much the same as the outside. Cream colored round tables with a tissue box atop each. The tables' face itself was styled to resemble a sun with color when it sets. Only three people were seen. There was an antelope at the counter, a Siberian husky waiter that was serving a chocolate milkshake, and a customer that received the milkshake in a uniform. Wait what? The two's eyes were locked onto the customer. They was as big of Nick, nearly the same though they were a little bit more thick, so they might be some kind of small cat or dog. Probably a cat because behind his ears was a tuft of black fur sticking out.

The waiter noticed the fox and the bunny. "Welcome to Sunset Cafe where everything's orange," he said. Then he turned to the customer while smiling. "Oh, you didn't say your friends are coming too."

' _Friends_?' So that one was a ZPD officer too, though neither Nick nor Judy had seen them before. Well, sure they were only one and a half week as ZPD officers, five days for Nick, but so far they already met many officers. Though they hadn't seen many officers stationed in other districts, they were sure they hadn't meet this one, so why not getting acquainted?

But before they could, to the waiter and the two's surprise, the milkshake was gone and the customer got up quickly. "Sorry I'm just here to relax a bit. Congrats on your opening, bye!" he said as he run toward the front door. "Morning, Pi," he said as he passed Judy and Nick.

Neither even said anything before the customer disappeared behind the passing vehicles. Nick took the chance of the surprised waiter and asked him, "Who was that?" meanwhile Judy sat on a chair.

"I thought he was a friend of yours," said the waiter, a little surprised. "He's an officer too, right?" he picked up the empty glass and put it onto the counter.

Nick snickered. "Not all officers know one another," he said, making him wonder if that officer just now was on a duty here from another district or such. He sat on a chair across Judy and put his hat down on the table.

But something else caught his mind. When he passed him, he said, 'Morning, Pi." Now where did Nick hear that? He was very sure he heard that somewhere, but he forgot. The same thing got into Judy. She thought about Nick's middle name, but after the fox ordered some drink, she couldn't hold it anymore.

Judy slammed her paws at the table. "Pride!" she said a little loud, loud enough to surprise the antelope. "IS IT?" she asked enthusiastically. "TELL ME IT'S TRUE."

Nick's eyes widened in surprise then shifted to confusion. "What pride?"

"Your middle name."

Nick's face returned to his mischievous form. "Heh, wrong call," and he made that annoying smile again that had irritated Judy several times already. "Didn't you read my name when you check on my tax report?"

"I forgot! Oh come on," she said exasperated, returning her body to the chair. "Then, Phylum!"

Nick scoffed in amusement and disbelief. "How could you confuse my name for a taxon of Animalia?" He raised a brow while continuing to watch his best friend guess.

"Pilot." She interlocked her paws in front of her with ankles on the table.

Nick chuckled. "Ridiculous."

"Pomegranate."

"Seriously?"

"Pan."

"Can't cook."

"Paul."

"Nope."

"Philips!"

"Not historic."

"Phineas!"

"Nu-uh."

"Pie!"

"Hey!"

"Paul!"

"You already guessed that!"

"Panther!"

"I'm a fox!"

"Dandy!

"That doesn't even start with P!"

"Wilde!"

"That's my last name!"

"Nicholas!"

"Stop it already!"

The soft argue quickly escalated into a yelling contest, which was a rather weird amusement for the owners who watched the two yell to each other.

Nick laid back exhausted. "Cracks. You should give up guessing my middle name 'cause I'm not gonna tell you and you'll never guess it." Then he slurped an apple juice that was there while they're arguing. He didn't seem to notice, though.

Nick was reaching for his hat when Judy took it in a blink of an eye. "Come on. A 'P' can't be hard," she said as she rotated the hat in various angles to help her guess a name. "Think. Think. Think!" Nick could only grin at her.

Nick asked with his free paw for his hat which the bunny just backed away. "Give it up, Carrots. No one ever knows my middle name beside my family."

Judy snapped her fingers and stood up suddenly. "I know, Finnick!"

"Nope," Nick said after slurping some juice. "He could care less about my name."

That made Judy sit again in silence, something they both need after a series of yelling. Dry mouth tastes horrible. Nick slided a carrot juice to Judy, which she accepted and they spent an hour in silence. An hour made some difference. First, the café now a little crowded and it was getting noisy and disturbing so the duo paid their drinks and walked out.

Nick was thinking something and Judy asked what. "Who did the report yesterday?"

They both stopped and think a bit. "I thought it was your turn to do the report," Judy stated.

"Wha-? I worked out most of the car!" he snapped. "And you know how much I dislike desk work. With that searching the database and such."

Judy snapped both paws. "The database!" Nick peered curiously at her idea. "I bet there's a full name of yours there," she said mischievously and ran off before Nick could say a thing.

She went on full speed and braked when she approached the front desk. "Clawhauser!"

The cheetah officer was surprised to see a bunny suddenly run from the front and stopped before him. "Hey. How can I help you?"

"Show me Nick's profile," she said in a hurry. She frequently looked back, checking if Nick caught up. "Quick!"

"Okay. Okay. Wait a minute." Clawhauser then sits and typed at a keyboard but then stops. "Don't tell me you're looking for his middle name."

"I am!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but actually . . ." Clawhauser showed her the monitor.

It showed a page, a profile, with Nick's front and side photo in uniform and some other data. But she looked at the top, looking for his name but it read: "Name: Nicholas P. Wilde." There was silence sitting around for a while before Clawhauser decided to speak.

"Apparently, Nick didn't enter his full name at the form. Chief Bogo already told him to reenter the data, but he hasn't yet," he explained.

"Told you so," came Nick's voice from the front. "I forgot to change it." There goes his usual annoying face again.

Clawhauser then snapped, realized something, and asked, "You don't plan to stall the change, do you?" but Nick gave him a mischievous smile and a blink of an eye.

Judy fell to her knees. "Crackers!" she exclaimed, earning a laugh from Nick.

* * *

 **So that's the bunny cop's attempt to figure out Nick's middle name. Seriously, that P was getting my nerves so I decided to surf the Disney Wiki and found it out. Well, check it out yourself to find out! It's actually pretty neat name that's hard to guess. Or maybe it's just me.  
**

 **Tell me how I did by review of PM. They're always appreciated. I can also write out your ideas for this series if you want to, but expect me to change it a little bit to fit it in this, though. See ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Covert and Covered

**The Fox, the Bunny, and the Zootopia**

 **File #04: Covert and Covered**

* * *

 **It's about time to run a case. Well, read it out!**

* * *

It was roughly five in the morning. The sun hadn't risen yet. The streets were quiet as the stars, contrasting how loud and full they were in the day. Some people already awoke and were doing their agenda for this morning whether it was watering the garden, washing the cars, jogging, cleaning shops, and so on. Barely any star could be seen in the sky because of the streetlamps, shining every day, beating the starlight, making the stars disappear in the night like they always were in the bright of day. No one in the city was in a serious business at this time except for the cops.

It was early morning for a special occasion in the ZPD. There were about twenty officers in the briefing room all fresh already. Some of them were sleepy, but they were ready to work. Among them all, in the front row sharing the same chair were Officers Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde. Judy, as always, was energetic and enthusiastic for her assignment. She wore her uniform with tie and belt as the one she usually wore was being cleaned. Beside her was Nick, ZPD's only fox and he made his face with half-eyes, this time though, he was truly sleepy.

Judy already told Nick to sleep early yesterday so he could wake up early and follows the briefing with easy. But apparently he didn't hear her. He was a total mess. His badge was upside down, his hat was off angle, his belt wasn't tight, and all the worse he couldn't seem to stay awake a lot longer. Judy constantly shakes his body, slap him, pinching him, practically everything she could do to keep him awake. Really, Judy knew Nick was a con artist, specifically a **lazy** con artist, which means that his every day was in his control and he could take a rest anytime – and that more or less made him lazy – but she really hoped that would change when he became a cop. Well, he didn't.

Several minutes went away and right then Chief Bogo came in, as fierce, tough, and menacing as always - a total opposite of Nick. He went to the front of the room where he put down the folders in his hooves. "Okay officers, sit down," he said and everyone that hadn't get their butt on a chair immediately sit down. "First of all I want to apologize for making this emergency briefing, which is out of schedule," then he had his eyes sweep the room as the officers before him nodded in understanding. "Okay, so this information arrived last night at nine from one of our informants. He-," the chief suddenly stopped when his eyes landed on the sleepy – well, now sleeping – fox. The chief reached something from under his table and threw it at Judy. "Hopps, wake him up."

The chief couldn't blame Nick for being sleepy. It was five in the morning. The fact he was here was enough to proof that Nick was adjusting with being a cop, which was waking up earlier, being discipline, etc. Newbies came to work sleepy, but after a while, they'll get used to it. They just need time, and Chief Bogo knew very well how it felt to come to your first morning call.

Judy caught the thing Chief Bogo threw, which was a water spray. The bunny looked at the buffalo with a raised brow and he just nodded. Judy took aim and unleashed barrage of water shots which knocked Nick awake, gaping in surprise.

"Bloody-!" he shot up and looked around him where all beings in the room look at him and he sit down, eyes open.

"Okay. I'll continue with the information," the chief said as he opened the first folder and put his glasses on. "Deal at twelve in the alley beside Beau Plains hotel. Dealer is Costra Barata. Hostiles seen are three panthers, a bear, and two wolves. Armed with medium-range guns. Two cars. Bogey-One in the second."

Everyone in the room even Nick – now fully conscious – except for Judy gasped when the name mentioned, making the bunny swinging her head in confusion. "Who's Bogey-One?" they all stopped talking and looked at her.

The chief peered at Nick and nodded. "Remember when I told you about crime bosses? He's one of them," the fox explained. "He is known for illegal weapon dealership and he got a number loyal body guards to back his up during a transaction."

"Originally operated in the Rainforest District, Bogey-One was as slippery as soap," a wolf officer with gray fur in uniform said from the back row. "Many times we tried to grab that soap, but as it kept slip away, it kept going on far. One day after several attempts to arrest him, we found an evidence of his presence just five blocks from here."

"Why couldn't we catch him?" the bunny asked, turning her body to the wolf's direction.

"Apparently his deals are made just one to three days from the transaction date. When we actually find the evidence, he was days away."

Judy crossed her arms. "Well, that's fast." A spice of disbelief was in her voice.

"Yeah you can trust, Terra," a hippo a row in front of the wolf said. "He was assigned to arrest this slippery dealer since the first case but he failed each time." The wolf, Terra Veil, narrowed his eyes at him. "Whoa chill out. We know how hard it is to catch that criminal. The officers in this room, but you two, were assigned to catch him, but they failed too." The other officers were a bit annoyed but could only nod in agreement.

"Okay, got it," Judy said, registering the information in her brain. "Continue, please."

The chief continued flipping pages. "Costra Barata is a honey badger that works as chemistry. I don't know what Bogey-One wants with him, but we have to take this chance to arrest Bogey-One. This criminal got away from our hands too many times he must've let his guard down. As this is our first fast information on Bogey-One, we'll act ASAP. Understand?" The officers nodded in unity.

"Our operation involves our fox, Officer Wilde, to go undercover." Nick's grin appeared suddenly. "Found out that our friend is quite famous among the city bends and criminals, including Costra. We'll have you convince Costra to assist him when he made the deal. The others are to go undercover as well and guard the surrounding area of Beau Plains. Hopps, you're assigned to patrol the other side of Savanna Central with Officers Drennan and Trist." the buffalo said but quickly peered at the bunny, seeing a negative opinion from her face. "It is possible that it would end up a shooting, but don't worry. Just try to tranquilize them and stall them. Your backs are covered."

Nick grinned ear-to-ear seeing Judy's face. "Come on, he has a reason," he whispered.

Judy sighed lightly. "It better be a valid one."

The chief roll called the officers as they got up and picked up their files, leaving Judy and Nick the last.

Before he could continue, Judy stood on the chair and raised her paw. "Sir, why didn't I get assigned to catch Bogey-One?"

Chief Bogo raised a hoof. "Let me finish the briefing." Judy sat down, waiting for an explanation. "You're pretty famous as well as the police that solved the Night Howler case back then. Bogey-One must've watched the news too. That's why I'm assigning you to the other side so you could create a diversion which, coincidentally, is in the direction that wasn't covered by our guys just now. So as soon as Bogey-One realized that there's a gap in the encirclement . . ." he slammed a fist his table. "You arrest him. Don't tell Drennan or Trist. Wilde, your job is to plant this . . ." he picked up a small rectangular object. ". . . to Bogey-One's car."

"And what in the world is that?" Nick said as the clock ticked to six.

"A tracker and taping device. We will take a chance of his words in there before we arrest him and we won't take any risk of him getting away again. Got it?" he said as he handed a folder to each officer.

Judy sighed in relief. At least she got some action. She and Nick both gave the chief a salute and they got out from the room. Judy was thoughtful and Nick decided to ask her what she had in mind. They stopped at their desks while other officers were entering work.

"What's up?" Nick said, snapping Judy back to real world.

Judy took a drink of her water bottle before answering. "I'm worried about you, Nicky. If this ended a shooting you could get shot. I knew it, I should make the chief reconsider putting me in the encirclement," she stood and went past Nick but was stopped when the latter grabbed her hand. She looked at him and he shook his head.

Nick gestured for her to sit down. "Here are some things to think: you know well how good my aim is." Judy frowned at the memory when she and Nick had a showdown in the shooting range. "Besides, I'm a former con artist, remember? I'm used to get meddled up in this kind of mess **and** handling blockheads," he explained, trying to get Judy to understand. "Just focus on catching him, alright?" He stood and walked away.

Judy went silent to think for a while before sighing. "Fine. Make sure you get back in one piece!" she raised the volume a bit because he was getting farther. She got an 'OK' sign of hand from him.

Really, that one fox could give her heart attacks sometimes, but that's why they're very close. She knew she could trust him and he knew he could trust her. Sometimes, though, their lives were the cost. It was hard, trusting and such while their very job was practically facing danger every day. It would be fine if they were in an assignment together, they wouldn't have to worry much. But when separated, each couldn't help to worry about the other. That's where trust must remained strong.

* * *

It was midday. Judy and her companions were in her car with her driving them toward the area they were assigned with. They were surprisingly silent, making Judy nervous as she wasn't really comfortable with silence, at least for a long time. Judy looked at them several times and when she did, she found them rather annoyed for something. Maybe because they were assigned to something that have to relation to Bogey-One. If they don't get to catch him, then why the heck they were included to the list of officers to be there?

She had to try to talk. "So you guys are Travis Drennan and Lahar Trist, right?" she said, not letting her sight off the road. "Which one of you is which?"

Both peered at her. Then, the tiger said, "I'm Travis, he's Lahar." But just that. He didn't even ask her name or something to prolong the conversation.

"Well, uh, nice to meet you," Judy said awkwardly.

They were doing their assignment of patrolling when several minutes then, a report of an accident caught their ears and the location was directly on the area they was assigned in so the chief decided to have the three help the officers there.

A few minutes then, Judy walked out from the car followed by Travis and Lahar, observing the surrounding environment. This case she was assigned to was an accident downtown. Bus versus car. Not good. There were glass shrapnel everywhere on three roads. The bus ran onto a large tree while the car splashed into a lake.

"Who are we looking again?" Judy asked to her companions.

"I forgot," Travis said before glancing at the other. "Lahar?"

"It's Garret. You won't miss him. Big bulky bear," he said to Judy, hands crossed.

Then, Judy saw a bear in uniform overseeing the scene. She approached him, trying to look as professional as possible. "Excuse me, are you Officer Garret Whiteout?"

The bear turned around after he heard a voice. "I am. What can I help you?"

Judy shivered when she heard his answer. His voice was very deep. Not to mention his strict expression that was colder than what Chief Bogo make most of the time. Behind her, Travis and Lahar chuckled at her reaction. "Officer Judy Hopps, sir, assigned here alongside Officers Travis Drennan and Lahar Trist under your command to work on this case." She said that all while keeping a straight face, not wanting to be seen as just a dreamer bunny.

Silence persisted for almost a minute when Garret burst out laughing. Travis and Lahar couldn't help themselves from laughing too, leaving Judy dumbfounded. "Chillax, Judy. No need to be that formal," he said while softened up. Judy just sighed off while easing her stance. "Only a handful of officers actually care about formality, like our chief. You know, that 'sir!' and stuff. But not me and neither Travis or Lahar over there." He pointed at the two.

"Yeah, we just like to mess with green leaves," Lahar said.

Travis crossed his arms. "No offense."

Judy giggled in her own amusement. "You got me." She put up a smile, which they returned genuinely. "Well, what's the status?"

"Bus versus truck. A drunken zebra struggled to control his car when a bus with seven passengers came by. Nearly avoiding collision, the bus crashed onto a tree while the car submerged in the lake," he explained quickly.

"Nasty," Travis put his paw to his chin. "Any survivor?"

"We're evacuating the bus' passengers and driver. The drunken driver was missing, though. An eye witness saw him jumped from the car before it submerged."

Lahar walked forward to have a better view of the lake and the car's back end sticking out from the water surface with officers surrounding it. "It's a perimeter search then."

"Looks like it."

Before Garret could say anymore word, a loud sound was heard, an explosion. It was from the other side of Savanna Central. A pillar of smoke went up to the sky. Everyone in the area instantly had their sight to the smoke. Some even recorded it with their phone. The vehicles stopped moving, the drivers got out to see what happened, of course it made the traffic jammed and horns were noisy.

"What is that?" Garret said, putting his hat on.

Just after that, Judy gasped as realization struck her mind. Without second thoughts, she rushed past the three officers and the crowd toward her car.

 _"Nick!"_

* * *

 **And cut! It's split into two, my dear readers! Stay tuned to know what happened! Let's just hope Nick's OK there.**


	5. Covert and Covered Part 2

**The Fox, the Bunny, and the Zootopia**

 **File #05: Covert and Covered Part 2  
**

* * *

 **What's the last thing happened in the last chapter again? Oh yeah, a loud explosion. Then suddenly Judy rushed to it, wanting to know if the fox is in one piece. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Let's just hope Nick's OK.**

* * *

 _[Two hours earlier. 10.00 AM]  
_

Nick was standing in a sidewalk near the train station. He was fully awake though his actual expression couldn't be read easily behind those sunglasses he wore. He wasn't in his police uniform. He was in his every day clothes that consisted of green Hawaiian shirt with a dark tie and brown slacks. He didn't bother to wear a different wardrobe. This one was like his identity after all. It didn't mean he don't have other clothes. He had a suit in his house from his father, but he never wore it. It didn't match him.

A pair of mongoose walked past him and sent him a dismissive look. Nick just returned an annoying smile to them as he always does every time. He didn't have to, but he just had to. He was a fox and foxes are often stereotyped so badly that they're rarely welcomed by others. Maybe others behavior toward him was softening and they were starting to accept him as a friend but that's not a reason to let them know that they get to him as he vowed not to.

He reached a folded sheet of paper from his pocket. "Blitz Street the 14th by the Tigressa Restaurant," he said, reading what was written on it.

He looked to his surroundings. Across the street he saw a pretty much obvious restaurant with a large shiny sign that rear 'Tigressa' above the entrance. Then to the right of it was a four story apartment. It was dark themed building. A small lime front door was the only bright object.

"Really?" he said, not believing the place he was looking for.

He walked into the building where he was greeted by a not so friendly goat that was reading a newspaper, occasionally scowl at it. He didn't seem to aware of Nick's presence. There was a bell on the table between them. Nick rang it, redirecting the goat's attention onto him.

"If you're here for a room you came to the wrong place," he said venomously before returning his eyes to the newspaper.

Nick clicked. "Actually I'm here to meet a friend of mine."

"And what? Plotting another crime inside my door? Nope, I'm full of accusation already," the goat exclaimed, not letting his eye part from the newspaper. "The only person in this apartment that is quiet is that honey badger, that Costra or something guy."

"Yes, he's the one," the fox said, keeping his grin on.

"Second floor fourth room." The goat said quickly. "Now get outta my face!"

"Alright."

Nick walked upstairs where he saw five rooms. He stopped on the fourth and knocked three times, but no one answered. He knocked again, but still no answer. When he was about to knock again, though, a voice was heard from inside.

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming!"

The door opened. From it came out a honey badger with messy white coat and grey slacks. He was clearly not expecting any visitor. Especially Nick, a fox.

He stepped back when he see the fox in front of him. "What can I do for you, Nick?" he said, paws in pockets.

Nick waited a while before talking. "It's complicated, Costra. May I come in?"

The badger was reluctant but let him in anyway. "Yes. Of course."

Nick walked inside. It was a real mess. There was a pile of dirty clothes on a corner, a closet by it already broken, a TV with cracked screen, and a bed with no cover. What kind of room is this? Did he ever clean these things? The light didn't even on. It's pretty hard to believe the badger was a chemistry scientist with all of this mess.

"Yeah, I know. Messy, right?" Costra said. "I'm only here at night so I don't really bother cleaning up."

Nick could only throw a chuckle. "Well, at least I'm not bothered. Now, back to business," he said, suddenly a bad feeling stung the badger's body. "I know where you're going this afternoon."

Costra yelped and tumbled to the wall. "Wha-?"

"What? You think I wouldn't know?" Nick cocked an evil grin. "A fox like me won't let a chance like this just pass like some wind, don't you think so?"

Costra went to his knees. "B-b-but this is the only chance I've got, please don't take it," he pleaded. "I got nothing else! I'm already out of money."

"Not a chance. Either you bring me along to the deal and give me some or get your butt behind bars," Nick threatens, Costra backed off from him. "The police would want to know your connection with Bogey-One. How's it?"

The honey badger gulped before giving up. "O-okay. We'll split it up."

His normal grin returned. "Good choice." Then he took a glance at a wall clock. "Oh my, it's already eleven. Shouldn't we be going to the location now?" Costra just stayed silent before standing up and walked out with Nick following close behind.

That was a blast. Nick only showed that side of him when necessary. Yeah, he might be cool and collected and those easily broken when things gone wrong. If he need to, though, he could outcold Chief Bogo. But, as lazy as he was, he rarely show that side of him, often keeping it in reserve for dangerous situations, hoping he could catch his enemy's off guard, allowing him and his friend to act.

He wasn't the type of doing that to his friends but he wasn't a con artist anymore. He had decided to enforce justice as member of the ZPD. He just hope he don't have to face his friends like this too much.

They passed the goat earlier who was still busy with his newspaper. They walked to a parking lot and entered a dark blue car with two seats. Without any word exchanged, Costra drove them to the destination.

* * *

It took ten minutes for Nick to see the Beau Plains in the distance. Nick saw many people walking on the street and out of the corners he saw familiar faces of ZPD officers undercover. He just grinned a bit before returning his sight to the road. Costra suddenly stopped before the meant alley. Caught off guard, Nick bumped his head to the windshield. He peered at Costra but the badger didn't seem to notice.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked in annoyance.

Costra was breathing hard. "Just taking some air. Nick, try to keep harmless, OK?" Nick just made an 'OK' with his fingers. "Right," he said as he turned the car into the alley.

It was a rather dark alley. It was large enough for two cars to pass but the canopy on the buildings prevented light from reaching most of the alley.

Costra stopped the car and turn off the engine. He opened the door and stepped out. Nick did the same shortly after. The alley was awfully quiet. The light rays were playing along the canopy that wavered with the blowing wind.

"So," Nick said, an elbow to the car. "What did you offer him?"

Costra brought a black suitcase with silver trim. "Neurotoxin bullets."

Nick's eyes widened. "What?" Nick said in disbelief.

"They inject temporary neurotoxin that's really painful. Only last a minute, but it'd hurt like hundreds of thousands bullets on every inch of your body, but it doesn't kill."

Suddenly images came to Nick's mind. "Don't tell me . . ." Nick tried to get rid of the horror images in his head.

"For torturing."

The exact moment Costra said those two words, sound of cars were head. Two black cars, a sedan and a limousine came into the alley and stopped before Nick and Costra. From the sedan came out three panthers in black coat and dark shades. They lined in front of their car, each had their arms on their back and they stood upright. From the limousine, two wolves with same coat came out along with a boar. Behind them was a large bear. That boar was no other than Bogey-One himself.

Costra shivered and Nick could only observe them behind his sunglasses. The limousine had a window on its roof. He could throw the tracker there. Other than that, he just as calm as always, not intimidated by the criminals in front of him.

The boar stepped closer to Costra and Nick along with the wolves and bear. "Who's that?" he asked. The panthers looked at Nick, as if waiting for a command to take him out.

"My companion," Costra said shortly. "I got what you want."

Costra brought up his suitcase and opened it. Bogey-One approached him. Inside the case were sets of bullets the size of a medium gun, like the one Nick used in the shooting range. But they were shaped weirdly they might built for a specific weapon.

Costra then closed the suitcase. "Good." The boar then snapped his fingers.

The bear nodded and as fast as a blink of an eye he slammed Costra to the wall and took the suitcase. The honey badger let out a pained groan as his back met the brick wall.

"But we had a deal!" Costra exclaimed.

"Yes, we had. But I already said no cops!" Costra blinked in surprise before Bogey-One moved his sight to Nick. "Like you, Officer Wilde." Costra sneered, the panthers moved forward and before Nick could do anything he was kicked away and landed on a dumpster.

How could he know that Nick's a cop? Nick certainly wasn't famous about anything so how could Bogey-One figured that? There wasn't any spy, was there? But before Nick could think of other things, he saw Costra struggling to break free from the wolves.

The wolves took Costra by force and the criminals returned to the cars. Hadn't plant the tracker yet, Nick jumped to the limousine's back as the cars were getting away. The Wolves noticed him and started firing their guns at him. Struggling to keep on the car, Nick managed to evade the bullets but they hit Costra's car on the engine. Nick closed his eyes as it exploded into bits.

The explosion was not too big, but it was loud enough to surprise nearby citizens. Even more when the two vehicles got out from the alley and trashed some tables of a café.

The wolves fired again and managed to make Nick lost his grip, but as he fall he managed to throw the tracker into the limousine by the roof window. Nick groaned as he stopped rolling on the road.

A police car stopped beside him and opened the door. "Come on!" a tiger officer said, offering a paw to which Nick took to get into the car. The officers behind him gave him a police ballistic vest which he quickly wear.

The car immediately chased after the two vehicles joined by four other police vehicles. The citizens that were on the sidewalks quickly get away as the chase started to get wild. Bogey-One's vehicles kept getting blocked by police before finally going straight to where the arrest point was. To Judy's direction.

The chase went to a rather straight road. It was cleared out after the explosion so it wasn't too difficult to surround the fugitives in a formation. A police RV slammed the sedan into an abandoned building while from the other end of the road came a police car Nick know well, Judy's car. Out of option, the limousine followed the sedan into the building while the police vehicles stopped in front of the building. The officers inside immediately stepped out and aimed their guns at the building.

An officer was about to say something with a megaphone but Nick took the mic from him much to his annoyance. "Bogey-One, drop your weapons and surrender at once! You are surrounded and we're armed and we got orders to terminate you if we must!" said the fox officer. But when he got no response, he repeated his warning. "I repeat, sur-!" before he could finish, gunshots were released and it really ended in a shootout.

Nick grabbed his tranquilizer gun under his shirt and started shooting at the criminals inside the building. He saw a glimpse of a panther and he shot it as fast as a lightning, hitting the panther on his shoulder, knocking him out.

Suddenly and officer was shot on his hand out of nowhere. Then Nick noticed the movement from the second floor. "Tango on second floor!" he warned, making other officers crept closer to their cover to prevent themselves from being shot by the ones on the second floor.

Out of the corner of an eye, Nick noticed Bogey-One and his bear bodyguard fleeing to the other building on the left. He carefully move between cars and arrived at Judy's place.

Seeing Nick, Judy immediately punched him on his shoulder. "You had me worried!" she said while shooting.

"I'm fine, just some scratches," Nick assured her by a smile. "I saw Bogey-One escaping to the left building, we gotta catch him!"

"Right!" then she glanced to her side. "Travis, Lahar, cover me!" she shouted and the two nodded.

After that, they both ran to the cover of the walls. Some bullets scratched them. After making sure they weren't targeted, they ran as fast as they could to catch up with their main target.

They ran into an empty hotel lobby where they were confronted by the bear. He was unarmed and charged toward the duo before they could fire at him. He swiped a paw at Judy but the bunny cop was too fast to hit. Nick shot a wolf that was shooting at him from behind but missed. He was in a bad cover: a small table. He couldn't shoot the bear because Judy was moving fast that he might hit her and left her unable to move to be crushed by the bear.

He decided to go after Bogey-One, but when he was about to shoot the boar, he was stopped by a voice. "Don't move!"

Nick looked at the source and his eyes widened and then narrowed in anger. "So that's why we couldn't catch Bogey-One. It was you. You let him go every time, don't you? " He said venomously. "Officer Terra Veil. No. You don't even worth the title officer."

The white wolf in uniform was pointing a gun at Nick, waiting to trigger it. "Ya got it."

Judy also saw him and was distracted long enough for the bear to had her in his big paw. "Why?!"

Nick didn't skip a beat. "He is Bogey-One's lackey from the beginning. Joining the ZPD just to help his master accomplish his schemes," he explained. "No wonder we kept failing to catch Bogey-One."

Judy was more than angry when she finally got it. "Shame on you. You piece of- Argh!" she groaned when the bear's fist was getting tighter.

Nick snapped when he heard her, but when he was looking at Judy and the bear, he just noticed that the other wolf was in front of him, aiming his gun at him. The gun was just inches from Nick's muzzle. To Nick, time felt slowing down as the wolf pulled the trigger.

Then, SPLAT! A bullet hit the wolf's chest, making the bullet he fired missed and scratched Nick's cheek, saving his life. Regaining his senses, Nick was about to shoot the bear when another bullet from nowhere knocked the bear out, releasing Judy that was in his paw. Nick took the chance of surprise to take his gun and aimed at Terra, but he was already shot. Nick and Judy just stand there dumbfounded. Then they looked to the previous shooting only to see the panthers and the remaining wolf got shot by bullets that weren't from the officers in front of the building.

Bogey-One was about to run away from his hiding when Nick blocked his way and pointed his gun at him. "Put your paws up," Nick ordered.

Bogey-One put his paws up as per Nick's orders before Judy cuffed him. "Bogey-One, or whoever your real name is, you're under arrest for illegal weapon selling and murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state," Judy said as she dragged him out of the lobby where outside, the other officers were waiting.

* * *

Nick and Judy were applying bandages to their injuries near the medics when Chief Bogo arrived.

The two immediately stood up and saluted him, to which he saluted back. "Good job. At last, we finally arrest Bogey-One, and the reason why we kept failing to catch him." He glanced back to see Terra being cuffed into a police car followed by Costra.

Nick grinned while having his usual face on. "Well, thanks, chief. Let's just hope in the future, I have the luck to stay alive again," he said but winced when Judy poked his bandaged cheek.

Judy giggled at him but then turned to the chief. "But, sir, when we were fighting, the hostiles suddenly fell one by one. What happened?"

"Didn't the chief say your backs are covered?" a voice came from behind the duo.

Walking from the building across the scene was an officer. He was a lynx with reddish fur, black tufts behind his ears, and wore the same type of uniform Judy wore. What was sticking out, though, was the sniper rifle on his paws.

"You're!" Judy gasped when she remembered him. "You're the lynx that we met several days ago, right?"

"That's right," the lynx chuckled and then noticed Nick's blank stare. "Howza doing, Pi?"

Both Nick and Judy gasped as soon as they heard the last word. Judy staggered with her words, "Y-you're the one in the café . . ."

"Rey!" Nick said, cutting Judy off. "It was you all along?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. The lynx just grinned mischievously.

"Wha-?" Judy alternated between staring at Nick and the lynx. _"They know each other?"_ she thought.

The lynx laughed before saluting. "Officer Layrey Nightclaw, pleased to meet you, Officers Judy Hopps and Nicholas 'Pi' Wilde. Usually I'm called Rey." He put a pressure on the 'Pi'.

"Nightclaw . . . so it was you who talked to me during the graduation!" Judy snapped.

Nick had his ears up. "You don't know?"

"He was talking behind a door!"

Rey laughed at the two. "Man, you guys are funny. Go easy on him, Pi, I did talk behind a door."

"See?" Then she changed the subject. "What's with the Pi, anyway?"

Nick suddenly panicked as Rey was about to answer. "It's what I call Nicholas. With his middle name, Piberius," he said with a mischievous grin plastered to his face.

Judy instantly turned to Nick. "That's your middle name?" she asked excitedly. "Well, hi, Nicholas PIBERIUS Wilde!"

Nick frowned. "Oh. Thank you, Rey." He said, sarcasm dripping. Then he growled at the lynx.

Rey burst out laughing. "Well, since this is over, why don't we come to the Sunset to chill out?"

Chief Bogo, who was watching the conversation finally cut in. "Then who will file the report?"

"We'll do it," said Travis, appearing from behind.

"Yeah, you guys take a break," Lahar added. "But we'll probably ask for details later."

Judy pointed a thumb. Chief Bogo nodded and walked to the other officers.

Rey came in between Judy and Nick. "Well then what are we waiting for?"

Judy picked her keys. "I'll drive."

"Lead the way, Carrots."

* * *

 **Okay, a note: Originally I planned to reveal Nick's middle name in this chapter (that is, for people who don't know it, yet) but looks like some readers couldn't help themselves from revealing it. Well, worry not, I'm cool with it.**

 **And there goes the second half! I'm not so good at writing combat scenes, but I hope you guys like it.**

 **Reviews would be appreciated. See ya in the next chapter!**


	6. The Lynx

****The Fox, the Bunny, and the Zootopia****

 ** **File #06: The Lynx****

* * *

 ** **Sorry for the hiatus, I tire easily these days. Well, since another exam's off the list, I can get to write this story again. Enjoy!****

* * *

Judy stared at two creatures in front of her. One of them was her partner, Nick, who was sipping on a nice warm coffee while the other was her newest friend, Layrey Nightclaw or Rey, as he said he usually called with, drinking his fifth glass of carrot juice.

She still eyeing on him. Reddish-fur – almost the same tone as Nick's, black tufts that merge with black tip of his ears – his most noticeable feature – that had a white line on the outside, a black line that went from his outer side of his eyes that extend from the top and go on to the base of his neck, the large white tufts around his lower face, short tail, and golden eyes. He was as tall as Nick, making Judy the shortest outta the three, rather energetic and friendly, and very nice. He was the first cat Judy knew that wasn't tall or large like Lionheart or the tiger and panther officers. Although by a brief glance, his body is wider than Nick.

He wore the same uniform as her. The only difference between their uniforms was some paraphernalia on the upper arms which Judy guessed would contain bullets for his sniper rifle, not knowing how he actually reaches them in his sniping position. He also wore gloves that left the little and ring finger out.

Judy's own glass of carrot juice was still full and just as she see Rey gulping the last drop of the carrot juice, suddenly she didn't feel like finishing her juice. "Do you usually drink this many carrot juice every day?" she asked with a weird feeling about those empty glasses. Well, sure, she was a bunny and bunnies eat carrots, but this new friend of hers was drinking those without any resistance. What could she say? He was a carnivore and carnivores aren't supposed to eat plants, right? "You kinda . . ." she made some gestures with her paws to try to express her awkwardness.

Rey caught all of that from the corner of his eye while stacking his fifth glass on top of other glasses he emptied earlier in form of a pyramid. "Yeah I know what you're thinking," he said while putting a paw on his chin. "I know I'm a carnivore which means that I'm a meat-eater," he said, emphasizing his point by showing his sharp teeth. "I'm just interested in shooting when I'm around, uh, around 6, I think?" He rolled his eyes around, trying to remember more details. "Okay, that, and then I started to practice shooting and turned out I'm quite good with it. I used to shoot targets set among the forest trees," he explained while a glint of fondness sparkled in his eyes.

Judy smiled. Remembering past things often takes people to nostalgic room in their heart, whether it is bad or good memories. She did often smile on her own when she remembered her parents and her siblings. "Where do you come from?" she asked, returning Rey from his frozen state.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm from Savannah Fields. It's somewhere on the feet of Iria Sierra a few kilometers outside Sahara Square. On one of its corners is a forest that gets denser the more you get inside."

Judy snapped. "Wait that seems close to . . ." she glanced at Nick.

"My house is a kilo away from it," Nick said nonchalantly.

"Wait." Judy stood from the chair. "You guys met each other before the academy?" Her feet thumpered in impatience.

Nick scoffed while Rey chuckled. "We've met before too if you remember." He peered at Judy, hoping the bunny to recall anything about the lynx. Nick just shocked in bewilderment of Rey's words.

When Judy didn't make a sound, he continued, "My mother has bad sight and she said it's kinda genetic so there's a chance I'll have bad sight as well and it might prevent me from shooting again. Then I heard from a bunny pen pal of mine that carrots help maintain healthy eyes. So I tried drinking carrot juices . . ."

Both he and Nick shivered at the last sentence. Judy remembered something as she approaches Rey and grabbed him by the collar, catching him in surprise. "You're the cat that bought two boxes of carrots?"

Rey struggled to say something. "Ya got it." Rey put up a smirk.

Judy hopped back in excitement. "I knew carnivores buying vegetable are suspicious!"

"You guys met each other before?" Nick said with a blank expression on his face.

Judy sat back to her chair. "It's just an occasion when I was manning my family stand beside a road. I was listening to some music when a certain cat popped out from the front of the stand and said . . ."

Rey distanced his muzzle from Nick's coffee. "Hi! I'm Rey and I'd like to buy some carrots!" both him and Judy said in unison though the tones were a bit different.

"The last word is higher," Rey said, correcting Judy's rephrase.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah," Judy snickered and ordered something at the waiter. Something neither Nick nor Rey could hear. "I was a bit confused at first. I mean, for what reason would a kid cat, a carnivore, buy carrots?" She threw her paws to the sides. "But, since I don't want any trouble with customers, I hand over two boxes of good carrots as per order and then I received A RIDICULOUSLY LARGE AMOUNT OF BUCKS. Really?" she snapped at Rey, who was grinning awkwardly. "Your parents never taught you how buying things works? It's just two boxes of carrots! And when I asked what they're for he said, 'I'm juicing it for me.' Carrots!" Nick shivered at the word 'carrot'.

Judy just stared at him in confusion. "I don't like carrots, especially juiced ones," Nick said suddenly, grimacing at something. "Not 'Carrots' you," Nick added while pointing at Judy.

Judy raised an eyebrow at his sudden change of mood. "What's happened to you?"

"Eh," Rey scoffed. "Nick once asked why my aim is good when we were in the academy. I said I drink carrots and offered him a glass of to which he reluctantly drank." Rey peered at his fox friend who was peering back at him in annoyance. Rey just smirked. "The next thing I know was him running to the bathroom. I don't know what happened but seemed like he dislikes carrots ever since," he cocked an awkward smile as he felt Nick's dark aura getting stronger at him.

Judy laughed lightly while imagining Nick's expression when he drank that carrot juice. "Okay, continue."

"I don't like it much either, but I kept drinking it in order to keep my eyes good. My mother just shakes her head when she sees me drinking carrot juices. In the end, it tastes like weird syrup to me."

Judy giggled at his comment and offered her juice to him. "You are capable of drinking another one, right?"

Rey frowned. "Maybe not." Judy raised an eyebrow at his answer. "Usually I drink two every day but up to six if I'm sniping in that day, like one hour earlier." Rey's left paw reached to Nick's coffee and took it from his paws. "Just for anti-depressant or sorts, though, so I'm full for today."

"Nice," Judy she commented while Nick grimaced, imagining two full glasses of those weird tasting juice everyday. As soon as she finished drinking, she quickly put her glass on top of Rey's pyramid in a perfect position on the top of the triangle formation.

"Nice," both Nick and Rey remarked her quick positioning.

Judy smirked as she took a bite from a pancake in front of her. "Why don't you tell me how you guys met?"

"Really? That?" Nick said, cocking both brows.

Judy just nodded silently, as if waiting for either of the two to start telling. "May I?" Rey asked, making sure if Nick's OK with that.

"Whatever."

Judy clapped her paws twice as she get into a comfortable position on the chair. "I was about nine or eight." He scratched his head, not sure what's the right number. "Nine, I think. My father took me to a vast savannah just outside the neighborhood to practice shooting with a rifle he had. Knowing how accurate my shots are, he tried to set up targets rather farther so it would be more difficult, oh he didn't know I almost blew the head of a certain fox," he said, shaking his head as he remembers the event.

 _"_ _ _I'm sorry sir, did I shot you?" said a cat, age couldn't be more than ten.__

 _ _He had reddish fur, black tuft on the back of his black tipped ears that had a white bar on it, and several black lines that went from the outer side of his gold eyes down to his cheeks. He was a lynx, as hinted by those features and his dense fur. He wore a light green T-shirt over black sleeveless shirt and gray shorts. A backpack was seen on his back. From the look on his face he wasn't expecting a bullet to hit someone.__

 _ _The one in front of him was a slender fox with red fur and black tipped ears wearing a nice light blue long sleeved shirt with white tribal lines over it, dark striped tie, and brown slacks holding a newspaper. He was completely fine, though his shirt's right sleeve was cut in half.__

 _ _The fox crossed his arms and put up a half-closed eyes and raised brows, making the impression that he wasn't in a good mood. "Off with the 'sir'. I was just sitting on my chair, enjoying the rising sun and reading a newspaper when a certain bullet grazed my cheek and made a hole on my newspaper," he said, fanning out the newspaper, revealing a straight hole on it. The young lynx looked at the fox' cheek where fur looked like cut. "One more bullet came and made a rather noticeable cut on my shirt now what am I going to do with them now, huh?"__

"Wait, you actually shot him?" Judy slapped her paws to the table, imagining her best friend being shot by a kid.

Rey almost spurt out Nick's coffee when she said that. He paused, trying to catch a breath. "No _ _,__ I did not! I just grazed his cheek and arm."

"That's the same thing!"

Nick snapped his fingers. "Guys, calm down. Carrots, let us finish this."

 _"_ _ _I-I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."__

 _"_ _ _What's done cannot be undone, kiddo."__

 _"_ _ _I can get you a new newspaper if you want to," he whimpered, confusing at what's he going to do. "And here, my father gave me this yesterday," he put down his backpack and bring out something and offered it to the fox. It was a green Hawaiian shirt that was obvious too big for the lynx's body. "It is too big for me, and I thing it looks nicer if worn by a more slender person, which is not me, because my fur would suffocate me if I put that on," he explained. "It's that okay?"__

 _ _The fox chuckled. "Forget about it, kid. It's no big deal. There's nothing on newspaper's good anyway and this shirt contrasts too much. I can keep the shirt, can I?"__

 _ _The lynx scoffed. "Why not? I won't wear it anyway," he said lightheartedly, as if he had forgotten that he actually almost killed the fox. "I'm Rey." He offered a hand to the fox, who was checking out his new shirt.__

 _ _The fox reached out his hand. "Nick." Both smiled at the new acquaintanceship. "By the way, what's with the rifle? It's very unusual to see a ten year old kid carrying a rifle in the middle of nowhere.," Nick said, raising an eyebrow.__

 _"_ _ _It's just an interest of mine. All out of the sudden my dad started to teach me how to shoot and took me everywhere to practice it. Someday I'm going to Zootopia and see what I can be there," he said, eyes zooming off to the distant city.__

 _ _Nick just scoffed in a clear disgust. "Alright, look. Everyone comes to Zootopia thinking they can be anything they want well you can't. You can only be what you are," he said venomously. "Sly fox," he pointed to himself. "Crazy shooter fluffy lynx." then he pointed at Rey, who frowned at the stereotype.__

"The heck!?" Judy interrupted once again, standing up. "How many people you've told that already?"

Nick pulled back. "As many as I want."

"He told you that too?" Rey pushed his head forward.

"The exact same thing!" Judy exclaimed.

The fox smirked. "Okay. Okay. Calm down. It's all have passed now." Rey and Judy sent him a annoyed looks. "Hey, I know how irritating I was. Guess, I was too shadowed by my past, honestly. But believe me, ever since this sly bunny here took me around the city, I have to admit I'm much weaker then her," he said, looking at his clasped paws on the table. "Everyone treated her like she can snap in two in one of her days in the city as a cop but she never gives up. I, heh, I can't help to say that I'm sort of inspired," he explained, making a face no one ever seen before, the happiest face he could make that was full of hope, the exact opposite than when Judy first met him.

Rey and Judy just smiled and nodded in understanding. "You're a great fox Nick," Judy said, tapping his shoulder.

"And our best friend," Rey remarked, holding Nick's other shoulder.

The fox just chuckled. "Okay, let's get this story over with."

 _"_ _ _I have 17 years experience in Zootopia enduring all of those people, and I left it because they simply don't allow me to become 'anything I want'," Nick spat the last three words.__

 _"_ _ _No, I'm not giving up already!" Rey snorted, surprised at the things Nick just said. "They said anyone can be anything there!"__

 _"_ _ _It's only an illusion of a perfect world that never exists. 'This is Zootopia where predators and prey live together in harmony and sing Kumbaya!'" He mimicked the sentence with unusually cheerful tone of his but not without a scent of disgust. "It doesn't change who you are," he dismissed.__

 _"_ _ _Well, I'll prove it to you." Rey suddenly got serious. "I'll show you I can be anything I want to there!"__

 _ _Nick laughed and shoved his muzzle in front of Rey's face. "What will you become there, huh? A police officer? Artist? Firefighter?"__

 _ _Rey stepped back and think for a moment while Nick backed up, crossing his arms one more. "I can't shoot as an artist or a firefighter. Then, I'm going be a police officer and I will be! You'll see!"__

 _ _Nick scoffed. "You keep telling yourself that, kiddo. Keep at it."__

"Well." Rey stood and faced Nick. "What do you think, now?"

"Yeah, I admit I was wrong," he said gesturing with his paw while leaning on his other arm, earning a smile from Rey. "But don't be happy just yet. I'm still a better cop than any of you."

"Yeah?" Rey scoffed while crossing his arms. "You keep telling yourself that, old man. Keep at it."

Nick immediately frowned while Judy just tilted her head. "Old man? Wait. I forgot how old you are, Nick. Hmm, if you're 17 when you met Rey 15 years ago - Right, Rey, you're 24 now, right?" The lynx nodded while grinning ear to ear, waiting for her to figure it out. "Then you would be, THIRTY TWO!?"

"I know right?" Rey said excitedly. "He's older than he looks! And guess what: he's still single."

The waiter stumbled when he heard Judy's exclaim. Both Judy and Rey looked at an exasperated Nick.

"You two . . ." Nick said in a breathe of murderous aura. Judy and Rey instantly ran outta the cafe, leaving their excitement but their smile remains as the fox was gaining on them.

"COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

 **Yep, the fox' 32 according to the tax evasion scene and I made Judy and Rey the same age so Nick have to endure twice the annoyance.**

 **See ya next chapter!**


	7. Get A Workout!

****The Fox, the Bunny, and the Zootopia****

 ** **File #07: Get A Workout!****

* * *

 ** **So a friend of mine took a liking to Clawhauser because he is chubby. Then all of the sudden, we discussed about how Clawhauser became, well, that chubby. Based on that, I made this particular chapter.  
****

* * *

Rey was standing aloof, eyes wandered to the corners while he wait. Usually he'll be hitting the Sunset at this time, but his morning schedule was messed up. It was an usual morning when his sniper rifle got shot by a ricocheting bullet from a fellow freshman. It was an accident, so Rey shouldn't get too upset because of that. But somewhat he wasn't in his usual mood today because of that.

The clock ticked to nine when Clawhauser handed him a file. "Here. It was here for a few days since no other officers are available," he said, explaining as he closed the other files he was working on.

Rey blinked as he snapped out from his mind. "Thanks," he took the file of the assignment he was given out just now from the chief but couldn't help but to notice something stuck between Clawhauser's collar and head. "Hey. You got something in your, in your . . ." he gestured with his paw over his collar while Clawhauser just stood there while trying to find out what Rey meant.

After his paw touched the thing, he pulled it out, turned to be a chocolate donut. "So that's where it disappeared to. Hahaha!" then he ate it soon after.

Rey grimaced when he actually started to notice Clawhauser's body, which is outta shape. Not to mention those cheeks. Okay, it might be very insulting to say that, but he felt Clawhauser would want to at least aware of his condition. "Hmm. Ben, no offense but, you don't do workouts?"

Clawhauser suddenly stopped eating and gulped. "No." Then he sighed. "I know what you think. I'm just a fat donut-loving cop."

Now that was what Rey was afraid would happen. "Okay. I'm not going to deny that, but you know, you could at least try to lessen your weight?" He said raising both paws and shoulders. "You're a cop, Ben. Cops are supposed to be reliable and fit for action."

"I also think of that years ago. But I dropped it." he sighed as he pushed away the cereal box near him. "I'm a dispatcher that doubles as a receptionist, what do I do beside talking to visitors and sending reinforcements that requires muscle power?"

Rey stopped to think, hummed as he do so. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to have a ready for action officer in need when someone breaks into the ZPD, right?"

Clawhauser chuckled. "Not that there's someone that got guts to do that, anyway."

"Ugh," Rey snickered as he failed to convince Clawhauser to get a work out.

Shortly after, Nick and Judy came in, each sipping a glass of tea. "Rey, we didn't see you at the Sunset." Nick mentioned as the cafe was pretty much felt empty when that feline wasn't there even though it was crowded.

Rey sighed too, knowing that he couldn't make it to the cafe because he had to repair his rifle. "Sorry. My rifle was damaged so I had to fix it. The next thing I knew it was eight," he said, putting a paw behind his head.

"So, you have your assignment?" Judy asked, looking at the folder in Rey's paw.

"Pretty much," he said as he opened it up. "Search for an antelope kid by the name of Defrah Rose." Nick and Judy looked at each other as Rey grimaced. "I'm assigned to babysit a kid? Come on!"

Nick chuckled. "It's destiny."

Judy couldn't help but to grin as Rey frowned at Nick. "By the way, what were you to talking about?" she said as he looked at Clawhauser.

"I told Clawhauser to get some workout but he doesn't seem to listen to my reasons." Clawhauser just shrugged.

"Whaaat?" Nick said weirdly, earning the three's confused look. "That's already your long lasting problem, Ben," he said, bringing both paws to the sides. "But it won't hurt to have a workout, right?"

Clawhauser was about to answer but Judy beat him by scoffing immediately. "Like you do," sarcastically she said.

Nick narrowed his eyes. "I do. Why do you think I'm still slender? I know some fat foxes, if I'm to give some names." he said, proving his point by pointing at himself. "You wouldn't count Rey because his fur is too dense to judge his physical appearance." Judy just nodded in understanding. "Take a day off, Ben. Tell Bogo Nick's taking you for a workout." The fox then proceeded to rent a car.

* * *

It was nine and a half and Nick stood beside a tree not far from his house, all fresh with his white-lined light blue sweat pants and shirt jogging by the edge of a round pond. He stopped when he notice two certain figures wearing the same clothes as him. On his right was Judy in a similar clothes with the curvy white lines on the torso distinct it from Nick's while on his left was Clawhauser with a tiger-size clothes, already panting even though he hadn't actually take a run yet.

Nick chuckled when he see Clawhauser struggling to keep a straight stance. "I can't believe you actually manage to convince me to do workouts," Clawhauser said, shooting Nick a disbelieving stare. "Not to mention a workout this far from the city at this time."

"It's still morning to me." Nick snickered. "Don't worry, Ben, I'll make sure you'll return to your slim form in enough time," he said casually, crossing his arms.

Judy was eager to start jogging as she repeatedly step her feet to the ground, waiting for Nick's command to start jogging. Both Nick and Clawhauser peered at her spirit. While Nick just shook his head at his partner's usual passion, Clawhauser actually thought about Judy's passion's origin, as she rarely seen without it. Every single day.

Clawhauser stood as straight as he could. When he noticed that Nick is waiting for his word, he took a jogging stance. "Ready!"

"Go."

All three started jogging along the dirt road. At first, Nick and Judy were giving their best jogging speed into effect, but when they see Clawhauser struggling to keep up, they slowed down and matched their pace in order to keep cheering Clawhauser. The cheetah wasn't bad himself. Nick once thought that with that body, Clawhauser would go a walking speed, but well whaddya know, he actually capable of jogging in a considerable speed. Judy thought that it was because Clawhauser was a cheetah.

It was easy and hard to cheer for Clawhauser at the same time. Clawhauser kept slowing down, probably because of his obese body, but that didn't stop Judy nor Nick to cheer him up and telling him to keep up with the pace.

Nick set up a pretty neat course throughout the grass plains. They continued jogging until they met a river and went along its bends, maneuvering between some trees. There even rock formations that had very high probability that they were arranged by someone rather than natural cause. Then they encountered a series of training courses that range from stepping stones to wall climbing. All passed by the cops easily, although Clawhauser had some difficulties navigating through the varying obstacles. He was getting the hang of it.

They were nearing the bridge where Nick's house was and stopped moving when Clawhauser drops onto his knees panting, sucking gallons of air as he did. Nick just smirked as he panted while he bowed, his paws held onto his knees to support his body while Judy lied flat on the ground spreading her limbs.

Nick went ahead inside while Judy and Clawhauser sat onto the sides of the dried river. He emerged not long after holding a bottle of mineral water in one paw and two in another. "So," he said, dropping his butt beside Judy while looking at his two friends. "How did it feel?" he said while handing the two each a bottle.

Judy grabbed her bottle in a flash. "Terrific," she said before drinking a few gulps before, like Nick, turning her sight to Clawhauser, who already drank half of his bottle.

"It feels good to move my body like that," he said between breaths.

Nick had a paw to support his chin. "Then it wouldn't hurt to do this once a week."

Clawhauser, who was drinking again, splutter his water as he choked in surprise. "Once a week?" he exclaimed, gazing at the fox, who put his mischievous grin again. "For real?"

"Fine by me," Judy commented, peering at him as she did.

Clawhauser immediately narrowed his eyes at the bunny. "That's because you do this thrice a week!" he said, remembering how many times he see Judy coming to the department, sometimes along with Nick and although it was morning, they were as bright and fresh as iced tea.

Nick opened his bottle. "You'd want to get used to it, Ben." Nick peered at the cheetah.

Clawhauser turned his head upon the sky as he realized that he couldn't avoid this two small annoying cops, each with their own trait to be annoyed with. Three if you count Rey in, as Clawhauser saw the three together more often since Bogey-One operation, not to mention Rey's the most annoying out of the three. Although he wasn't too different from Judy's case.

The fox and the bunny each walked behind him from two sides, holding each of Clawhauser's shoulders, cocking an insanely frightening mischievous grin on their faces and shining eyes full of malice. As soon as their paws touched Clawhauser's shoulders, he felt a shiver down his spine as the duo opened their mouth to say something.

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **Don't worry. We will make sure you don't skip any workout schedule."**__**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Clawhauser shouted upon the sapphire blue sky in agony.

* * *

 **I do think that Clawhauser only need a push to actually make him do workouts, especially with that body of his. I mean, he can eat much, but that also means he also have to balance it out with somehow. He is the first officer you'll meet when you come to ZPD. And it would be nice to have a ready-for-action officer stationed in the front, right?  
**

 **Overall he's my third favorite character from Zootopia, pretty much for that personality of his and the fact that he's a cat, a cheetah.**


	8. Bunny In Search

****The Fox, the Bunny, and the Zootopia****

 ** **File #08: Bunny In Search  
****

* * *

Nick just had entered the workroom when an officer came past him, bumped in the process, as Nick was standing in the way. Somehow, today seemed different for some reasons. He didn't know what, but something felt missing. He continued to his desk where he could only see a pile of paperwork, a rectangular pencil case in grey, a monitor, a dashboard with a keyboard on it, and a photo in a frame of him, Rey, and Judy. The former two being pulled suddenly in front of Judy's phone camera.

Nick chuckled a little when he see that photo. While he himself was just standing there doing nothing when Judy suddenly pulled him close, Rey was drinking a nice cup of warm coffee when Judy pulled him by his shoulder into the camera view, his choked as the camera clicked, taking the perfect moment where the remaining coffee flew off the mug and a look of surprise and horror plastered on Rey's face.

Then, he realized what was missing: Judy. He took a quick glance to his left, only to find her desk empty. He was about to panic when Rey came into view right in front of him, a look of annoyance on his face.

Nick's worry immediately disappeared when he see Rey's smug face. "Morning, Rey. What's up?" he asked, but Rey just walked past him and went to his desk on the left of Nick's.

The lynx' ears spun upwards before answering. "I was wondering why you guys didn't show up in Sunset." Nick's eyes widened in realization. He didn't go to the Sunset today. "I waited for an hour while fiddling with my juices until I realize that I have a report to file."

"Oh, that? Sorry," Nick said, putting a guilty smile. "I forgot. Usually Judy-" he stopped immediately after saying the name, earning Rey's attention and curiosity.

"What's up? What's with Judy?"

"She usually the one that reminds me to got to the Sunset. And she didn't," he explained, putting a palm onto his chin as a voice crossed his mind.

 _"_ _ _I have an important assignment to do tomorrow and it'll begin early morning so I won't be joining you to the Sunset. Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. It's just a light assignment."__

"Well, where is she?" Rey asked, with a serious tone, his eyes narrowed at once. "Nick? Ya hear me?"

To Rey, and he just realized, it's kind of weird seeing the two not together. Well, they were partners, what else could he expect? Other than popularity issues, the chief wouldn't assign these two in separate assignments. Together, the three were ZPD's small cops of all, but when people look with more focus, it was Nick and Judy that were the ones that stick out. They solved the Night Howler case, for good time's sake! That's quite the fame, eh? The three couldn't be underestimated, though.

Rey's smug face returned when Nick stays silent. He slapped the back of his head, snapping Nick back to reality. "Nick, where's Judy?"

Nick shook his head. "I just remembered that she got an assignment to do."

Rey sighed heavily in relief. "By blades and bullets, Nick, you nearly gave me a heart attack." He turned his chair to face his monitor and started making his report.

"No, you don't get it," Nick said suddenly. Rey stopped typing and peered at his friend. "She said it's a light assignment." He took a glance to the clock at his monitor. "But why hasn't she back yet?" He looked at his paws.

All of the sudden, the atmosphere was silenced as the two realized that Judy hadn't bck from her assignment. "Maybe . . . Maybe it takes longer to complete," Rey said, trying to tell both himself and Nick that Judy's okay.

"Still," Nick stood, not shifting his sight even a bit from the digital clock. "She should has come back by now. You know how eager she is when it comes to working." Rey could only nod as Nick let his thought out. "It wouldn't hurt to ask Benjamin her whereabouts."

Nick turned to the left as Rey left chair but they found Clawhauser standing before them, a look of worry was set on his face. He was considerably a little thinner than two weeks ago since Nick and Judy AND some days after, Rey, kept him doing workouts.

"Judy has gone missing!" Nick's eyes widened along with Rey dropping a ballpoint he was holding.

Clawhauser didn't say that too loud, at least for Nick and Rey, but suddenly the entire room of officers shifted their attention to the cheetah, waiting for additional details regarding the news. There weren't many officers in the room hence it was work time. Some was working with their computers, but soon stopped as well as officers that were taking a break.

"What do you mean?" Nick said, shattering the silence that take hold of the room. "Ben!"

Clawhauser took a few breaths before continuing. "We lost contact from her since an hour ago. We've been trying to locate her but it seems that her phone is turned off," he explained.

Rey clicked. "We have to find her."

"Yes," he said, nodding. "The chief summoned you two to his office right now."

Nick and Rey exchanged look before rushing off past Clawhauser to Bogo's office. It didn't take a lot of time to get to the chief's office. It's right across.

"Sit down," the chief said as the two officers came in and closed the door. Nick and Rey didn't bother to take another chair because that one chair in front of the chief is large enough for the two of them. The large buffalo stood there towering above them and sat to his chair along with the two officers on theirs. "Hopps was assigned to report for criminal activities in Tundratown. She was given until midday to file her founding but it's 13.00 now and all our attempts of communication are unable to get her status."

Rey's ears perked up. "She disappeared?" Nick narrowed his eyes when he heard that question.

"Precisely, Nightclaw," the chief confirmed. "We lost contact of her after 11.47 when she was checking the alleys. After that update, we contacted her again at 12.00, reminding her to go back, but we've received no answer. We suspect that her phone and radio have been turned off for some reasons."

"Why haven't you sent a search yet?" Nick said with a little spice of anger.

"Calm down, Wilde!" Chief Bogo said, louder and stoic. "You two are the search party. Considering how she solved the Night Howler Case without much contact, I thought she just took a little turn of her own before coming back. Now that I've realized that Hopps are disobeying orders, -which although she have some issues with that, shouldn't be a problem now that she's all content with her assignment nowadays- she wouldn't do that except of utmost purpose. Or worse," the atmosphere suddenly became dark as the chief finished his sentence with the word 'worse.'

Rey took some seconds to speak. "She was captured or killed or knocked out cold." He peered slowly at Nick, who, seen in close distance, was NOT happy at all.

"Let's just hope the first one's the case." Chief Bogo sighed a little. "Clawhauser should have the details file by now. Go get it and bring Hopps back in one piece!" he said to both of the officers in front of him.

Rey and Nick stood up. "Sir!" Then they jumped to the floor and rushed to Clawhauser's station.

The chief could just stand there, looking his two freshmen went out to Clawhauser's. "Good luck."

* * *

There were a couple of elephants, sitting on a chair leaning on the table under the shadow of an umbrella. Staring into each other eyes romantically. They couldn't take eyes off the other and the busy streets didn't seem to bother them nor ruin their moment. It was possible that they would kiss, if it wasn't for a speeding motorcycle that moved so fast that it created a wind current that brought a small glass full of ice cream onto the couple, frowning as the cold ice cream melted on top of their heads.

The motorcycle sported metallic red paint. A lynx with a black helm on his head. Behind him was a red furred fox that keep telling the lynx what path to take.

"Take a left," Nick said as they passed a restaurant, going into a tunnel on the separation wall that leads to Tundratown.

Rey immediately sped up, realizing that the tunnel was going straight. They passed many vehicles, tall ones for giraffes, medium ones for sheep, and so on. The tunnel wasn't too long, but both could hear air ventilation roaring softly above them and Rey just remembered that there was a vent system that regulates air that travels between districts to keep the climate stable.

After a while, the two came upon the magnificent white atmosphere of Tundratown, greeted by cold air that slipped around their clothes.

Rey could feel Nick shivered a bit when the wind hit them. Rey could imagine Nick's usual play-cool face deteriorated when the cold wave hit him. "Feeling __cool__ , Nick?" he teased, not moving his sight from the road. Nick just gave Rey a smack on his helm before they stopped before entering the residential area.

From there, they could see almost the entire Tundratown along with the railway that the train passes every time it carries passenger in and out of Zootopia. The falling snow cooled off the two from their explosive spirit to find their friend, Judy. They didn't get off, they just stopped there to gather their concentration a while.

"So, this is Tundratown," Rey remarked. "I feel the cold."

Nick scoffed. "Even with that fur of yours? Fantastic. You are fee _ _lynx__ cold," Nick said teasingly, returning a pun to Rey, who just let go a halfhearted laugh.

Rey took some seconds inhaling all the air he could before letting it go. "Let's got find Judy."

He twisted his paw, making the motor's engine roar back and started speeding toward the center of the district, all set to find the missing Judy Hopps.

* * *

 **Yes, another multi-part story! This time Judy's the one in trouble. Can our fox and lynx find our bunny in the freezing air of Tundratown District?**


	9. Bunny In Search Part 2

****The Fox, the Bunny, and the Zootopia****

 ** **File #09: Bunny In Search Part 2****

* * *

Rey entered the main street where they can see a line of shops on either side decorated prettily by snow. Almost everyone wore thick clothes like jackets and mantles, Tundratown was very cold. Moreover it's snowing now so obviously it was getting colder and colder.

Rey slowed down, allowing Nick to get more time to see around, looking for a clue about Judy's whereabouts. No result, but they were just beginning. Rey searched for a parking lot while, scanning his surrounding. As soon as he parked his motorcycle, he and Nick got down and took off their helm, allowing cold air to greet their face.

Rey wore a red shirt under an open long-sleeved collared white shirt. Replacing his ZPD pants were black trousers that covered half of his feet. The uniform's belt persisted along with the paraphernalia. He also wore a mint-blue bandanna on his head that kept his ears folded down and some fur pressed down.

Nick wore his sunglasses, a grey jacket over his Hawaiian shirt, and a scarf wrapped around his neck. Both were old pieces of clothing that he only wear when in Tundratown when snowing, occasionally too.

Usually, he'll avoid entering Tundratown if he doesn't have anything to to there. That's why he always watch for weather forecast so he could plan the perfect time to make his pawpsicles. Ah, old habit and business. Another kind of occasion was back then when he works with Mr. Big. Nick didn't want to remember much of his deals with Mr. Big after that wool rug thing, but working with Mr. Big's practically the most times he wears his jacket on.

"You look bulkier," Rey noted while holding a laugh within. "You almost look like me."

Nick snickered. "Well unfortunately, I don't have dense fur like you so I must take extra layer of clothing to protect me from the cold, thank you." Rey just grinned.

There's pros and cons of having dense fur. While you could withstand some degrees of cold like the low temperature of Tundratown, you'll practically overheat easily in hotter areas. That's why Rey often assigned less important assignments on other areas instead of the big ones in Sahara Square. Yeah, Rey might be very active about his job, but he knew his limits. Being in operations in Sahara Square just make him a burden and Rey hates being a burden to others. Another con is that you have to chose larger size of clothes so that the fur don't suffocate you.

"It's a plus being me," Rey retaliated casually. "Well, what next?"

Nick took some moments to think. "After Night Howler Case, Judy's probably the most famous cop in the city, right?"

Rey's grin fell. "You forgot to count yourself in," he said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, a fox like me, right," the fox said sarcastically, putting his paws into pockets.

Rey shook his head while smiling at Nick's mindset. "Come on. Give yourself some credit," he said, walking by Nick after pushing his shoulder lightly. "Okay, what's about it?"

Nick started walking by the sidewalk. "We'll start by asking people around if they've seen her. If she wandered around Tundratown looking for crime, then at least some people should saw her walking around with a notebook and ballpoint at paw," he explained while walking past some crowd.

"Right. Let's get started then."

The two walked around asking for Judy while showing photos of her. Heck, the photos weren't even necessary, everyone should've known Judy by now. Night Howler Case wasn't a small case after all.

For an instance was when they came into a barbershop.

"Excuse me," Nick said as he walked in. The room was pretty big it could fit an elephant or two.

A barber, a lioness in blue, turned immediately at her visitors. "Welcome to Lion-Esque, what can I do for you? A cut, maybe?" she said, bringing a scissor and a comb simultaneously from a drawer.

Rey smiled friendly. "Sorry, miss, but we're not here to get a cut."

The lioness tilted her head a bit. "We're looking for our friend. We called her for a while but she didn't answer," Nick added.

The lioness nodded in understanding. "Oh well, then. What does she look like?"

"You might have seen her before. Judy Hopps?"

The lioness stunned for a second before snapping her fingers. "The bunny officer?!" she asked excitedly then gasped. "Then you must be her fox companion that helped her solve the case!"

Both Rey and Nick sweatdropped. "I think you got your foxes confused," Nick said, trying his best not to sound lying. "But yes, she is the cop."

The lioness' smile faltered a little. "I think I saw a bunny like her passing this shop several times since morning," she said, putting a paw on her chin. "She went to Birmingham Street and back to the main street several times while holding a note and she looked everywhere." She giggled. "Funny thing. But she stopped appearing since a half past twelve. I don't know what happened, but it seemed like she got her business done."

Rey raised a brow. "What made you think so?" he asked, trying to sound as casual as possible since they couldn't alert anybody who got Judy of their presence.

"Around ten minutes to twelve, she passed again. Her note was closed and she walked straight to Birmingham Street without looking left or right anymore."

 _"_ _ _Why do she has to be so obvious?"__ Nick mentally facepawed himself. "Anyway, thanks for telling us about her, miss," he said, giving snap of a finger before walked out.

"Birmingham Street, huh," Rey said, turning his sight to the left of the barbershop where a sign that says "Birmingham Street" stood from the sidewalk. "I think I see it." Nick just sighed at the obvious.

They walked down the street, which were narrower than the main street but equally crowded. The two passed by some crowd and some cafe before stopping before a river, which was the road's split to the right and left.

"We should split up," Nick and Rey said in unison, both stepped back as they realize that they said that in the same time.

"I'll take the left," Nick said.

Rey turned to the opposite. "Then I'll take the right."

Nick adjusted his watch a bit before calling out on Rey. "We'll meet back here at 15.00." Rey made an OK sign with his paw before running to the right branch.

Nick walked casually taking the advantage of his dark sunglasses to peer at the corners without being suspected. Not that there weren't any, though. He was still a fox, and foxes weren't too trusted. But interestingly, though, people tend to soften around foxes after Night Howler Case, probably because of Nick's part in solving it and that he didn't look as sly and shifty as people would think foxes would be.

After some minutes of skimming the river bends and asking a few people about Judy, which resulted no real lead, Nick saw something that caught his attention: a shadowy alley. To most people, it wouldn't attract much attention, but with Nick's night vision, he could see a certain creature moved in the alley.

After glancing around for a while, Nick walked into the alley. It had some turns, which helped Nick to avoid getting seen by the suspect. Then, he sneaked close enough that he could hear the creature mumbling on his own.

It was a hyena. "Okay, calm down. You've done your part. You knocked the bunny cop out with a stick, then bring her to the boss. It's already done, right?" He mumbled, giving Nick enough information to record on his phone.

Without anymore delay, he came out from his cover. "Whoever you are, freeze!"

The hyena was surprised that he actually dashed off, but instead of going to the other end of the alley, he crashed to the wall instead. Nick could see comical stars spinning above him as he tried to get up but failed and went back down because of dizziness.

Nick, trying to hold his exploding anger inside, went closer to him and grabbed him by the collar of his blue shirt. "Where's Judy?" he said, menacingly, voice full of anger and impatience. "Spill it!"

The hyena was scared to spine, but managed to stutter some words out. "I-I-I won't tell you!"

Nick was about to claw him on his face when she saw a familiar polar bear on the other end of the alley with a shrew on his opened paw. It was Fru Fru and her bodyguard. Nick suddenly got a idea and he walked toward her with the freaked out hyena in tow. He thought about Rey, but he'll endanger Mr. Big if he bring the lynx along, so he'd better leave him until he come back hopefully with Judy in tow.

"Hello there, Mrs. Fru Fru," Nick said friendly, capturing the attention of the shrew who visibly carrying a baby. "Aw. Is that Judy?"

Fru Fru was confused at first, but then brightened up when she remembers Nick. "Why, if it isn't Nick Wilde," she said with her tiny voice, smiling as she did. "And yes! This is Judy Rachel Big. Say hi to Uncle Nick," she said to her baby, who set a sight at Nick and giggled happily. "Aw, she likes you."

Nick just smiled at the sight of Big Family's newborn, but unfortunately, he got his own Judy to worry. "I'm sorry, to interrupt your activity, but I need help."

Her bear bodyguard narrowed his eyes when he heard Nick's words. "Of course I would help you! What can I do for you?"

"Judy is missing." Fru Fru's smile fell. "I'm looking for her right now and found this scoundrel." He pulled the hyena effortlessly into view. "And he is responsible for her disappearance. But he won't budge."

Fru Fru thought for a moment before turning her head up. "Then let's do it like last time. Mr. Dale, we're going back to the mansion." The bear nodded before walking to a limo along with Nick.

When they all got inside, Nick took a surprise as he see the driver. "Well, isn't that Mr. Manchas on the wheel," he said, chuckling as he recognize the black panther from the second row.

Manchas smiled. "I guess I have to thank you and Officer Hopps for solving the case, otherwise I'll be stuck being savage indefinitely," he stated, recalling how blurry the time he went savage was. "I, Renato Manchas, thanks you for your help and work."

Nick's mouth ends lifted a bit. "Psh. It's nothing," he snickered.

Fru Fru took a turn talking after Manchas returned his sight on the road. "Take us back, Mr, Manchas."

"As you wish, Ma'am." Manchas didn't take another waste of second and started driving toward Big Mansion, wherever it was.

* * *

"It is nice meeting you again, Nick," the small shrew in tuxedo said. "It's almost feel like destiny that our paths cross once again." His expression couldn't be seen too clearly because of his bushy eyebrow, but the same genuine smile that was similar to his daughter beside him was enough to conclude that he was in a good mood.

Nick smiled in return but immediately remembered the way he dishonored Mr. Big by selling him the skunk butt rug after all the things they went trough. "I feel the same, Mr. Big, though I would want to apologize once more for selling you that wool rug," he said, honestly.

Mr. Big raised a paw, signaling Nick to stop. "It doesn't matter now, Nick. I know that you have realized your mistake so let's forget that transaction." he said in friendly demeanor, making Nick even feeling guilty, but somehow relieved as well. "Now, what it is that made you come here once more for my help?"

"I'll keep it short. Judy's missing, now I caught the suspect but he won't talk."

As soon as he said that, the polar bear behind him, Raymond, brought the hyena onto Mr. Big's sight. "I'll take care of it. Ice 'em!"

And there went his signature words. Raymond picked the hyena up while another polar bear pulled the carpet beneath the hyena and opened the trapdoor under it, revealing a stream of icy river that was freezing him even though he wasn't in it yet.

When Raymond was about to throw him into the river, the hyena exclaimed in horror. "Alright! Alright! I'll talk!" then Raymond pulled him back up a little.

"Spit it!" Nick commanded, brows arching angry.

"A-A-A gazelle o-o-offered me a-a bunch of money to bring him the bunny cop. That's all I know!" he whimpered.

Mr. Big looked at Nick. Nick shook his head and signaled Raymond to do it again.

Before Raymond move his arm even an inch, the hyena screamed again. "NO! H-he-he wore a dark brown puffer vest and matching sweat pants. H-he had messy blond hair. I-I-I swear, it's all I know! For real!" he explained, begging the fox and the shrew to ease his treatment.

Nick pulled a few steps away before nodding to Mr. Big, who then signaled the two polar bears to reverse what they have done until the hyena was on the floor again. Shortly, though, he was brought out by Raymond somewhere else.

"Do you know your target now, Nick?" Mr. Big asked casually, waiting an answer from the intelligent fox.

Nick gritted his teeth. "I know, it won't be easy getting him, but I know someone who can make it easier."

"Who?" Fru Fru asked out of curiosity.

"The star, Gazelle herself."

* * *

 **No! It's three-chaptered! Ya, the next chapter's gonna be the last part because I have something planned after chapter 10. Await it!**


	10. Bunny In Search Part 3

**The Fox, the Bunny, and the Zootopia**

 **File #10: Bunny In Search Part 3**

* * *

After thanking Mr. Big and Fru Fru for their help, Nick went inside a rather expensive looking car with Manchas inside in driver's seat. Now that Fru Fru had her activities done, she had Nick to use the car to get around the city in order to find her child's godmother. Although Nick politely declined her offer, she insisted so he didn't have other choices. The previous hyena also brought along, silenced under threat of a set of claws by Nick. He wasn't going to let him go that easily. If he slap a cuff on him, he'll blow his cover.

"So," Manchas said, turning his sight to his right, where Nick was sitting thoughtfully. "What's our destination?"

Nick answered after a few more seconds of thinking. "Go to Birmingham Street," he said shortly.

"Roger that," Manchas answered before stepping on the gas, the car went on a speed. Nick looked back to find Mr. Big and Fru Fru watching from one of the Big Mansion's window.

It took a quarter hour from Big Mansion to Birmingham Street. On the way, Nick could see the "beach" of Tundratown on the distance. It was a bit difficult to see as the road they were taking was lined by tall trees by the sides.

Manchas was a good driver, by the way. He took turns smoothly while maintaining speed and calmness. He also drift the car around the corners when there weren't any vehicles incoming. How he was able to predict that there's no vehicle coming even though there were rocks and trees blocking the sight, Nick didn't know.

 _"Maybe I should ask some driving lessons from this guy,"_ Nick thought.

Nick drove Finnick's van almost everyday when doing their pawpsicle business, but he only knew the basics of driving. He admit Judy's driving was superior than him, but of course he wouldn't let her know. He started to wonder which one was better, Judy or Finnick. He might not show it off, but Finnick had some degree of skill in driving too. And Nick just had known that Rey could ride motorcycles. Let's just say Nick's pride hurt a bit.

It was a bit awkward because of the silence. "So," Nick said, Manchas raised an ear. "You're completely OK after the doctors cured you?" He asked.

"Pretty much," the panther answered while not letting his sight off the road. "I suffered some traumatic disorder and some side effects but I've passed that period."

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

Manchas sighed. "At the first day of recovery, everything's normal until night comes and I see nonexistent things."

"Like what? Ghosts?"

"No. Myself. Alot of me, wandering along the room and the hallways on four limbs. Let's just say they're what you see when I chased you back then. Savage black panthers. Roaring, sneering, growling," his tone increased to panicking and his arms shuddered. His breathing intensified and eyes widened.

"Manchas!" Nick exclaimed as they nearly crashed with another car. Manchas calmed down and steer clear of it.

"What's disturbing was that I panicked wildly that one day I was put on restraints. The doctors said I'm having traumatic disorder," he said, calming down. "I might not remember much of my time being savage, but I know it wasn't good. I even had nightmares," he said as he drifted the car past another vehicle.

Nick ran out of words. "Well, it's a good thing that you've gotten past them."

"Indeed, Mr. Wilde. Indeed." The panther then returned his focus to the road as they approached Birmingham Street.

Out of a corner of his eye, Nick snapped. "Wait, stop." He immediately came out of the car and yelled, "Rey!"

The lynx was having a smoothie at nearby cafe when Nick came by, running. "Well, lookie here. Where were you? I waited here for almost half an hour," he said before slurping on his smoothie again.

"Get your ride, I got a lead on Judy, let's go!"

The lynx wasted no second and rushed off to his bike while Nick returned to Manchas. "Follow me!" he said as Rey gains distance. "We're going to the Town Square."

Manchas stepped on the gas and the car went running toward the downtown. He picked up decent speed as Rey came along behind them, tailgating. Nick put up a communicator and put it on his ear. "Romeo, ya hear me?"

 _"Loud and clear, Foxtrot,"_ a voice called. _"So what's the catch?"_

"I caught this scoundrel here on an alley and I managed to get him taking," Nick said.

Pause. _"What did you get?"_

"Apparently he was hired to kidnap Judy."

 _"He what?!"_ the speaker cringed a bit. _"Why would someone kidnap Judy over a bunch of money?"_

Nick peered sharply at the hyena, who cowered away in fear. "Considering who paid him, it's a lot of cash."

 _"Well, who is it? Don' tell me it's Bellwether."_

Nick scoffed. "Nope, but he got a good cover. Our target is Gerard Svenska, infamously AKA Gazelle's brother."

A sound of gasp, tire skidding, and people yelling were heard. _"What on earth would Gazelle's brother want with Judy?"_

"I don't know. Maybe he's stressed out or something, but we'd want to make sure Judy's okay, first."

 _"Gotcha. What's the plan?"_

"It won't be easy to approach him as he's Gazelle's manager in case. I saw a notice of her concert in Animalia Stadium later this evening. Gerard won't be far from her."

A chuckle was heard. _So, what? You're planning to break into the manager room and arrest him just like that? He might tell the bodyguards to keep everyone out."_

Nick scoffed almost immediately. "Well, duh, you brought your badge, right?"

Pause again as the lynx sighed. _"If the bodyguards are part his plot then our badges will only trigger them to eliminate us, darnit, Nick."_

Nick paused as he realized that Rey got a point. "Okay then, we'll going to meet Gazelle and ask for her help to-"

 _"Arrest her brother?"_ Rey interrupted. _"She's a pop star, Nick, what can she do to help us catch a suspect? Sing 'em to sleep?"_ he asked. _"And the suspect's her own brother!"_ he added.

Rey had a mindset that renders him underestimate some people by his own logic. He believed that everyone can be everything, but sometimes it is just impossible for some degree. It's unavoidable that that he thinks that pop stars would focus on keeping their voices. Moreover a girl!

"You've got no idea of what she is capable off, my friend," he said after laughing a bit, leaving Rey in confusion.

The car stopped. "We're at the Town Square," Manchas said as he parked the car across the street.

Nick stepped out and took a stretch before signaling the hyena to come along. The hyena complied silently, fearing how the fox officer will smack him to make him comply. Rey stopped shortly after, expressing amazement at how Nick could be frightening when he see the hyena cowering in fear.

"What are we doing in Town Square again?" he asked, seeing the massive building in front of him. "I thought Gazelle's concert in Animalia Stadium," he said, remembering what Nick said a few minutes ago.

"Relax. I know what to do. And Mr. Manchas?" the panther glanced at him. "You might want to get out and do something. I'll call you when I need you." Manchas just nodded but remained in the car.

Nick took quick steps into the Town Square with the hyena and and Rey following right after. The building didn't look huge for nothing, inside, they could see the main hall that comes with a stage on one of its corners. There were also various shops and other things you could take a look for some goodies.

Unfortunately, they came not for sightseeing as Nick quickly took a look at his phone and typed something. A moment after, it rang and Nick started walking again to the second floor. It was Rey's first visit to the building as well so he took all the chances he got to take a look around, but kept an eye to the hyena.

Rey bumped into the hyena who stopped. Before he could say anything about it, he see in front of him something that was really _something._

Nick was there, with a friendly smile plastered at his face. "Hey, Kate!" he called to someone in a clothes shop.

She was a gazelle with had big hips, thin everything else. She had gold-brown fur and pale gold underfur. She had two horns with a big lock of wavy blond hair from between them, covering her left eye. She wore light blue tops and matching jeans. On her wrists were a golden bracelets. Over her left shoulder was a white sling-bag.

"Well, isn't that Nick Wilde," she said, returning a smile. "Oh, yeah, I forgot to return your book," she said as she searched her bag and brought out a small book and handed it to Nick. "It's very cool."

"Glad you liked it," Nick answered shortly.

Then he noticed Rey's jaw hanging. "Gazelle?!"

He gazelle glanced to him. "Hi, there," she said, giving him a smile.

"You know Gazelle?!" he asked Nick who only nodded.

"Yeah, she used to be my favorite customer," Nick stated, earning a scoff from her.

"So that people will buy your pawpsicles," she added with a spice of annoyance. "By the way, Kate Svenska -Gazelle if you prefer so-, nice to meet you," she said, offering a hoof.

Rey shook himself awake and shook her hoof awkwardly. "Ehm. What are we doing, Nick?" He cued.

Nick immediately took the cue. "Kate, we have a problem."

Gazelle's smile fell. "What is it?"

"I believe your brother is in trouble," he said as he pulled the hyena harshly. "This guy kidnapped Judy Hopps and after some interrogation, dark brown puffer vest and matching sweat pants, I know that Gerard paid him to do so," the fox explained, shooting a sharp peer at the hyena again. "Do you have any idea what he wants with Judy?"

Gazelle put a finger to her muzzle. "I'm not sure, but I think it's about his arrest by Judy some days ago."

Both Nick and Rey raised a brow. "What did he do?"

"He almost blow an Danny's head off with an unauthorized gun," she said, pointing to one of her tiger companion. "Honestly I don't know what he was thinking. I bailed him out, yes, and I gave him severe punishment for exchange."

"That could be a motive," Rey cut in. "We need to talk to him."

"But of course. Come on he should be in the stadium by now," she said, walking off with her companions to the parking lot. "I'll meet you there."

Nick gave her a thumb up before rushing himself and the others back to Manchas'. They arrived there , with Manchas still in the car reading something on his phone.

Nick came in, pulling the hyena as he does so. "Animalia Stadium, quick!"

As soon as he said that, the car launched in the road followed by Rey with his bike driving past other vehicles and made their way to the stadium.

Nick took fast strokes and taps on his phone to dial Gazelle's number. As soon as she picked it up, Nick continued to ask. "Anymore bad Gerard have done?" he asked, keeping it short.

Gazelle paused for a while. _"There's actually a weird thing that happened some weeks ago."_

Nick's ears perked up. _"And what's that?"_ said Rey from the communicator.

 _"Around a month ago, after the Savage Mammal incident -or Night Howler case, by your files-, I've just realized that I lost ten thousand Bucks, mysteriously disappeared from my bank accou-, NOT,"_ she sighed. _"From my reserved stash. I've reported this to the police but it was suspended as the officers were busy taking care of the remainder of Former Mayor Bellwether's associates,"_ she sighed again.

Nick waited awkwardly as the pop singer calmed herself down. "Don't worry, I'll get to it as soon as we rescue Judy," he said, assuring that he'll get on her case when possible.

 _"I'd be very much grateful,"_ Gazelle answered.

The road was getting busier as the rush hour comes. Luckily, both Nick and Manchas knew what road to take and thus, enabling them to get past the crowded streets with no time. Not to say the same for Rey, though, as he had to make some sharp turns because he really was trying to follow Manchas' car while he didn't know what route to take, and to think that Manchas took so many turns than straights, Rey could only sigh at his own little knowledge of Zootopia's streets.

They managed to escape downtown under twenty minutes and Rey nearly passed out trying to keep up with Manchas' driving. It's a good thing he managed to hang on, though Nick could see with one eye that the lynx couldn't take anymore. Fortunately, it's only a few minutes again as they could see the majestic building that shaped like a large field of light with enormous plates that resemble flower buds decorate the roof edges and beveled ground level. Which is weird considering it was named Animalia Stadium.

* * *

Nick jumped right out before the car even stopped at the parking space and ran for the lobby with Rey coming shortly after regaining a portion of his strength.

They was about to enter when a soft voice called them. They turned to the source, which were Gazelle and her companion, Danny. She explained to them short and silently that every route to Gerard's room were guarded by the bodyguards he hired for her, but she was very certain that if he was truly the bad guy here, then so were the bodyguards. Nick suggested that Gazelle and Danny as well as Rey to go into the room under guise of visiting. Trying to look as normal as possible as their passage is pinned at the look on their faces. While the guards' attention were shifted to them, Nick would sneak past them to search for Judy in other rooms.

The plan immediately went into motion as Nick reminded Rey to keep his badge and gun off sight. Rey's clothes shouldn't be a problem 'cause it looked pretty normal. From the outside the hallway, they could see some bodyguards, hippos and zebras. All which were prey animals, for a weird note.

Gazelle -perfectly- walked toward the manager's room casually along with Danny on her right and Rey on her left. A hippo guard blocked the door. Just by the look alone both Gazelle and Rey were pretty sure he didn't like it. "I'm seeing Gerard about plans for next week."

The hippo peered to Rey. "Who's that cat?" the guard asked shortly.

Gazelle followed his gaze. "He's a business opportunity so don't let him down," said Gazelle, making her voice to sound impatient.

The guard finally complied as he opened the door and entered it after Gazelle and co.. Beyond it was a gazelle in dark brown puffer vest and matching sweat pants. Looks like he wasn't planning to hide at all. Under the impression of Gazelle not knowing anything he had done, he acted like nothing happened at all.

"Hello, dear sister," he greeted. "What do you want? Another set of clothes?" he asked casually while playing with his phone at hoof. He was really in a big trouble but he wasn't even aware.

Rey expected Gazelle to stall some time so that Nick could search more room as they talk, but that didn't seem to be the case. "I'd rather ask for the bunny," she said suddenly, catching Rey off guard making him gasp unintentionally.

There went their cover. Gazelle was unfazed, though, as if she knew he would react that way. Gerard's friendly smile fell and he peered at the hippo, making him move closer to catch Gazelle and Rey. Rey was about to act when Gazelle sent a heel kicking the hippo's jaw, hard. Hard enough to render him unconscious.

"Where is she!?" Gazelle asked, now with a clear furious tone used.

Gerard tilted his head. "Not telling."

The star's eyes immediately narrowed. "I swear I'll kick you butt again if you don't tell me where Judy Hopps is!" she said, raising her voice a bit.

Gerard was shaken a bit, but then distanced to a corner of the room still on his chair when the remainder his bodyguards came in, barging the door, stomping their way as they heard a strange sound. They immediately took Rey as a target as they started to chase him. Rey quickly took his tranquilizer gun under his white shirt, shot two of the guards, but the third managed to seize him and sent him flying to a wall. Danny was restrained by two other guards while three surrounded Rey, thinking he's the one that knocked out one of their friend. But all of that thought dissipated when one of the zebra guards that surrounded Rey was kicked onto the wall while the other were sent spinning and his head hit the floor, both knocked unconscious by a blur of gold.

"I'm waiting for your explanation, Gerard," Gazelle said, peering at him sharply.

Gerard stood with a bit of anger plastered to his face. "It-it only needs another week to complete!" he shouted all of the sudden. "Why do you guys have to interfere!?" he shouted while turning his sight to Rey. "All it remains is to put a dose of Night Howler in more predators so that the mayor could establish a law to restraint the predators!" he blurted. Gazelle and Rey stood there, listening. The bodyguards didn't say a word, probably because they're in from the start. "I've gave her ten grand to complete the serum so I could finally free from them! But she failed anyway, messed up BIG time!" Gazelle immediately scoffed at her brother's selfishness.

As if her stunts didn't amaze Rey enough, Gazelle took two evasion steps to the side to avoid the hippo's paws. Upon an opening of the latter's slower movement, she kicked his chest twice in quick succession, making him step backward before Rey tripped him and shot him with the tranquilizer gun right away.

Meanwhile, Danny regained his position and managed to release himself from the two large hippos before delivering each a punch of his on the face. Both were knocked back, clutching their muzzles before Rey delivered a kick to one's back of the head while Gazelle sent a flying kick that knocked the other onto the door's frame.

Gazelle returned her sharp gaze to his brother, who was cowering in fear as he see his bodyguards fall one by one. "I'm very disappointed in you. I even don't know my own brother hates people over their status as they did in the past!" she said, menacingly, obviously furious for her brother's foolish doing. "Can't you see how we're the same inside? Can't you see through everyone's outer appearance? Why?" she asked a barrage of question, each with her own signature spice of disappointment, cornering his brother further.

"Because, like Bellwether, his memories are corrupted by bitter memories," a voice sounded from the hallway, revealing to be Nick with Judy in his paws, barely conscious. Nick himself got beaten up there and there, but he was mostly fine, except for that frown on his face. Clearly he's worried about his friend in his paws. "People might be given second chance to redeem themselves, letting them to see past their clouded vision. But memories . . ." his voice falters. "Memories don't disappear as easy as they appear as we live our life. Once corrupted memories resurface, people tend to succumb to their own darkness within the deepest part of their heart." Nick approached a small shelf and pulled out a plastic sack of Night Howler bullets.

Gazelle's anger disappears completely as she hear Nick's explanation, a rather sad one, that was. But she know he's right. She had her own bad memories and she sometimes get sad over it. She knew what it feels to remember horrible things, like her own brother's bullying that made him traumatized of predators although he kept this to himself as hard as he could when confronting business chances.

Siren blared outside and some officers came in. Nick glanced at Rey and found him talking by his communicator. Oh well, it's not like he'll get the part of calling backup as he was busy tending to Judy who fell asleep. She looked a bit thinner. Maybe she hadn't eaten. So he'll make sure to buy some food for her to eat.

"Okay, one question," Rey suddenly said, earning both Nick and Gazelle's attention. He shifted to Gazelle. "How on earth did you do that?" he asked with utmost curiosity and disbelief.

Nick made a small smile. "Well, sometime in the past, she almost entered ZPD when a buried dream of her musical career resurfaced. She already graduated, but she went out to become a pop singer," Nick explained, earning a scoff from Gazelle.

"Well, since it's my brother who gave you all this trouble," she started. "How about free tickets . . ." she said, closing in both nick and Rey. ". . . To this concert, huh? Free of charge."

Rey was visibly excited, but kept it down as he realized something. "How about that ten grands of yours?"

"Nah, it's nothing. I can start again, gotta 'Try Everything', right?" she said, snickering. "See you guys, later," she said, walking off to other part of the stadium.

Rey waved her goodbye, seeing to last of his favorite singer for now, but quickly shifted his sight toward Judy. "Wha-? Nick? R-Rey?" she stuttered. "You've come," she said, voice cracking weakly.

"Shhh. Now go to sleep, we'll make sure you'll be fit to watch Gazelle's show just two more hours from now," Rey said, excitedly. "Now go and get some sleep. We can always talk later."

Nick smiled in agreement. "He's right, come on, go to sleep." Judy didn't take another second and quickly drifted off to sleep, trying to regain her strength.

"What happened to her?" Rey asked, seriousness clouded his tone and eyes.

Nick shook his head. "Found her in one of the storage room. Had to get some zebras outta the way. Maybe they torture . . . her?" his voice slowly disappears. Rey smacked his shoulder and Nick regained his composure. "Right, let's get her some rest. We won't want her to sleep during the concert!" he said, passionately as he ran to Manchas', who already waiting for the fox and hopefully, the bunny's return.

* * *

 _"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Try everything!"_

Everyone cheered excitedly. The city's most famous pop star sang in the center of the stadium, singing her newest single, "Try Everything," once more, sending the audience's fandom meter rocketing to the sky. The crowd was very loud. The flowing voice of the gazelle's as the music hits the good parts.

On the edge of the pool that borders the audience and the stage, we could see Judy Hopps back on her feet, taking it easy so she wouldn't collapse. She still shuddering and fall off balance sometimes, but Nick and Rey always on her back, covering her fall. Though Rey mostly stick with Clawhauser and surprisingly, Chief Bogo -Rey didn't realize, though-, recording the event with their iPaw while singing along the melody and lyrics of the catchy song.

"Feeling better already?" he asked, seeing the bunny starting to move her body in rhyme with the music. "You might break again."

Judy couldn't help but to narrow her eyes at the fox, who grinned mischievously in return. "Can it, _Nicky_. Let's just enjoy this thing!" he screamed as the reff starts again.

 _"I keep on making those new mistakes. I'll keep on making them everyday, those new mistakes."_

They audience grew wilder.

 _"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Try everything!"_

And wilder, as the ones that dances started to sing along.

 _"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Try everything!"_

Both Nick and Judy glanced back to find Rey still recording the star while Clawhauser and the chief by his side also taking pictures.

 _"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Try everything!"_

Nick and Judy returned their sight at the singer.

 _"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh."_

Then, the tiger dancers closed the formation around Gazelle.

 _"Try everythi~ing"_

As she sang the last syllable, she raised a hoof, pointing to the cop duo, with a spotlight following her act, bringing the fox and the bunny once more on the view. Judy just smiled contently while leaning at Nick for support while the fox himself could only watch as the show ends.

* * *

 **I admit I forgot to add a chapter about Gazelle's concert at the credits of the movie, so take this one as a replacement, nyeh heh heh. Sorry if Judy's not as prominent as she's seen in the movie, I kinda more like portraying Nick because of his personality and I like foxes.  
**

 **By the way, national exam's next week so the story will go hiatus for a couple of weeks. See ya in the next update! Maybe the big deal will be ready as soon as the exam ends, so, await it!**


End file.
